Una semana contigo
by rukiamk
Summary: Serie de historias relacionadas a la vida de Shikamaru y Temari juntos. Shikatema week. [del 22 al 28 de febrero en Tumblr]
1. Collide

**¡Hola muchachones! Bueno primero quiero darle un gran saludo esperando que todos estén bien. Ahora es un gusto decirles que estaré escribiendo esta serie de pequeñas historias en conmemoración de la semana Shikatema (Si todo una semana de nuestra pareja favorita). ¡Estoy muy emocionada ya que cada día sera sobre un tema diferente, dado que ya lo tengo escrito actualizare a diario por esta semana!. Cabe recordar que es una semana que fue planteada en Tumblr donde se podrán presentar todo tipo de trabajos relacionados como son fanfics, doujinshis, fanarts, etc por lo que si desean información o ver los trabajos en Tumblr pueden buscarlo como #Shikatema week. Sin más los dejo y espero sus review. Besos.**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei xD pero estas tonterías que escribo son mías.**

* * *

DAY 1: COLLIDE

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y en la casa principal del clan Nara se encontraba un niño de 7 años, un tanto preocupado, sentado y pensando en lo que hace un par de horas había estado hablando con sus amigos.

Temari se hallaba en la cocina preparando un poco de té y bocaditos para cenar cuando se percató que su niño estaba de lo más raro desde que había llegado de jugar.

Al entrar en la sala vio a Shikadai sentado en el suelo, delante de la pequeña mesa de Shougi que tenían allí, totalmente concentrado con los ojos cerrados y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados en una posición similar a la que hacia su padre cuando se hallaba estancado con alguna idea para realizar una estrategia. Temari sonrió, ellos eran tan parecidos, cada día que su hijo crecía veía en él al Shikamaru que conoció en aquellos exámenes Chunnin que se realizaron cuando ella tenía unos 15 años.

\- Shikadai, ven a tomar un poco de té - la rubia madre llamó a su hijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Si si… mamá - soltó el niño mientras acomodaba algunas de las piezas que había movido al azar del tablero.

Temari y Shikadai se sentaron frente al kotatsu de la sala para comer, sin embargo el niño seguía pensativo e inquieto por algo, así que como madre Temari empezó a sonsacarle el motivo de su preocupación.

\- Has estado algo extraño desde que llegaste de jugar con tus amigos ¿Paso algo, Shikadai? - preguntó ella - Sabes que puedes hablar contigo o con tu padre sobre cualquier cosa - le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Shikadai suspiró, a pesar de tener solo siete años era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarle a alguno de sus padres sobre el asunto y como su madre estaba dispuesta hablar decidió sacar el tema.

\- Bueno mamá, es que me preguntaba como tú y mi papá se conocieron y terminaron juntos - se expresó el niño.

Temari abrió la boca sorprendida, nunca se esperó ese tipo de preguntas de un niño de 7 años, pero después de todo era hijo de Shikamaru y ella por lo que no podía tomar a la ligera la perspicacia de Shikadai.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y a qué se debe tu curiosidad? - preguntó Temari.

\- Bueno es que cuando estamos jugando con mis amigos muchos de ellos comentaron que sus padres solían jugar en ese mismo lugar de niños. Bolt empezó a decir que su mamá le contó que su papá siempre paraba solo y que ella lo veía desde lejos cada vez que podía, por otro lado Sarada le dijo a Chouchou que su mamá y papá desde niños había estudiado juntos e incluso había estado en el mismo equipo al hacerse Genin. - mencionó el pequeño Nara - Yo sé que tú no vivías acá con papá sino en Suna por lo que me dio curiosidad saber cómo se conocieron.

Temari se puso a una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba como explicarle a su hijo las circunstancias en que ella y Shikamaru se conocieron.

\- Hmm… Bueno yo tenía unos 15 años cuando conocí a tu papá. - empezó a contar la rubia - Vine hasta Konoha junto con tus tíos por los exámenes Chunnin. Al principio pensé que todos los que se presentaron en el examen era unos inútiles, muy aparte que teníamos otras cosas que pensar y no necesariamente en aprobar las dichosas pruebas.

\- ¿Y entonces? - interrumpió curioso Shikadai.

\- Conforme avanzó el examen iban quedando unos pocos entre los cuales estaban tu padre y su equipo. - continuó sonriendo - Cuando terminó la primera etapa de la segunda ronda me di cuenta que solo una bola de niños eran los que habían pasado, pero de todos ellos me llamo la atención uno quien con solo dos movimientos le había ganado a su adversario en las batallas de la segunda parte. – dijo ella soltando una risita.

\- ¡Mi papá! - dedujo Shikadai - ¿En serio pudo ganar en dos movimientos? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Si a mí también me sorprendió, increíblemente un flacucho había ganado aunque obtuvo alguna heridas. - contestó Temari.

\- Así que mi papá pasó a las finales y entonces… - el niño animó a su madre a continuar.

\- Si él fue el único de su equipo que paso. - mencionó ella orgullosa - Aunque varios de los otros chiquillos también pasaron, claro que tanto tus tíos como yo pasamos. Sin embargo los combates finales fueron otra cosa, es allí donde me enfrente a tu padre, casi lo mato pero al final terminé ganando el encuentro. - terminó por decir engreídamente.

\- ¡Oe! ¡Dirás que yo te di la victoria! - se escuchó la voz de un hombre indignado atrás de Temari.

Tanto Shikadai como la kunoichi voltearon y vieron que Shikamaru se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

\- ¡Papá! - el pequeño salió corriendo y se trepó del cuello de su padre - ¡Bienvenido!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Me parece o ustedes dos están hablando de mí a mis espaldas! - bromeó mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo - ¿Quién me ganó, Temari? - preguntó burlón a su mujer.

Para esto la kunoichi se hallaba sonrojada, la había pillado. Shikamaru bajo a Shikadai de sus brazos y paso a sentarse al lado de su esposa.

\- Le estaba contando a Shikadai como nos conocimos - bufó algo ofuscada debido a la vergüenza y fastidio que le daba cada vez que su esposo la molestaba.

Shikamaru no podía estar más divertido, le encantaba cuando Temari se molestaba y se ponía infantil.

\- Ósea les estas contando como quedaste perdidamente enamorada de mi cuando terminé de atraparte en el último movimiento que hice antes de rendirme - se burló divertido una vez más Shikamaru mientras colocaba un brazo por detrás de su esposa y la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia él.

\- ¡Oye, tonto!¡Ni te lo creas!¡Además al final te rendiste porque no tenías casi nada de chakra, así que técnicamente te gané ya que te lo hice gastar! - refunfuñó la rubia aunque no se deshizo del abrazo de su hombre sino que se acomodó más entre sus brazos.

\- Hmmm… Bueno en realidad aún tenía bastante chakra - respondió el shinobi con una sonrisa - Pero ya me había cansado además de que considere problemático ganarle a una niña. - terminó riéndose.

\- ¡Engreído! - le dijo Temari mientras le peñizcaba la mejilla a su vago - Así que por vago no quisiste terminar lo que habías empezado. ¡Tonto!.

\- ¡Hey! Pero de allí me salvaste de la mujer flautista, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no debí haberte subestimado esa vez. Bueno aunque también fue por eso que me rendí, algo me dijo que me darías una paliza. - habló Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que cogía la mano que su mujer había dejado en su mejilla y le daba un beso a esta.

Todo el rato el pequeño había estado viendo a sus padres entre divertido y asqueado de tanto amor, se preguntaba porque los adultos eran así. Después de todo era un niño y eso de asuntos románticos era muy problemáticos para él.

Shikamaru y Temari salieron de su mundo al darse cuenta que su hijo estaba observando lo cariñosos que estaba.

\- ¡Shikamaru, nuestro hijo esta acá! - le dijo ella dándole un codazo en la costillas al ver sus intenciones de querer tomar su cuello con los labios y al sentir una mano subiendo por su abdomen.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y vio que su hijo lo miraba confundido, por lo que se aclaró la garganta al sentirse sonrojado.

\- ¡Eh! Bueno creo que es hora de que te hayas a dormir hijo - sonrió el líder Nara sin aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre Temari - Mañana ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a entrenar un poco más la técnica que aprendiste la semana pasada?

\- ¿De verdad papá? - preguntó emocionado el niño - ¿Te vas a quedar mañana todo el día con nosotros? - seguía preguntando incrédulo.

\- ¡Sí! Ya que Naruto se va junto con Shizune-san a Suna por unos asuntos que quiere tratar con tu tío, no tengo que ir a la oficina así que mañana seré todo suyo -contestó el shinobi refiriéndose a que podrían pasar un día familiar.

\- ¡Yey! Entonces me lo prometes - dijo Shikadai mientras corría y se interponía entre ellos para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y entrelazar el dedo meñique con su padre.

\- ¡Prometido! - dijo el líder Nara luego mover su menique junto al de su hijo - Ahora ve a dormir que mañana te levanto temprano. - sonrió mientras que su hijo ahora le daba un beso a él.

Shikadai totalmente alegre por lo prometido salió rumbo a su cuarto dejando a sus padres solos.

\- ¡Hey problemática! Aun no término contigo - dijo Shikamaru cogiendo a Temari de la cintura nuevamente al ver su intención de irse.

\- ¡Oh! - soltó sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos la kunoichi - ¿Así que el Señor Nara tiene más cantidad de chakra de la que creía? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Hmm…! Que te puedo decir, depende de ti si quieres averiguarlo… - respondió sugestivamente Shikamaru mientras ahora si se apoderaba de su cuello que tan bien conocía dándole unos cuantos besos que estremecieron a su mujer.

\- Entonces el señor tiene solo dos minutos para pensar en una estrategia y demostrarme que usted no habla por hablar… - le contestó a la vez que lo empujaba con el objetivo de pararse – Lo espero en el cuarto Señor Nara… - finalizó hablando sensualmente la rubia.

Ante esto a Shikamaru no le quedo otra que sonreír, que su esposa le hablara de esa forma hacia que su cuerpo solo respondiese a sus instintos por lo que pensar estaba demás así que solo atino a pararse y seguirla sin cuestionar nada.

Shikadai veía divertido como sus padres se escabullían traviesamente por el pasillo mientras estaba escondido detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, así era su vida, tenía unos padres de los más problemáticos y diferentes entre sí pero que a la vez se complementaban tan bien que era increíble que no se leyeran la mente. Ahora si podría dejar de preocuparse, no importaba que su madre no hubiera estado persiguiendo a su padre de pequeña o que de niños no estudiaran en el mismo lugar y formaran el mismo equipo. Finalmente ya no le interesaba de lo que se jactaran Bolt o Sarada, sus padres se amaban y lo demostraban, por último como se conocieron o prácticamente como casi se matan en un comienzo era lo menos importante.

* * *

**Collide es choque, colisión o encuentro inesperado y que más las circunstancias en que se conoció nuestra parejita problemática para describir esta palabra. En mi caso me dije: ¿Por qué no presentar la situación en que Shikadai se pregunta como se conocieron sus padres?. Y quien más que Temari para responderle aunque la verdad no pensé que ella fuera tan honesta pero como la kunoichi más orgullosa ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de jactarse de que fue la misma Temari quien terminó ganándole a Shikamaru.**

**Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribir, me despido sin antes mencionar que si desean ver los temas de cada día visiten Tumblr. BESOS!**


	2. Dare

**Bueno y acá estamos en el día dos en esta oportunidad les traemos una historia que en verdad me costo bastante hacer, tuve un montón de ideas combinadas pero al final creo que quedo bien. Sin más los dejo y buena lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei las ideas locas son mías.**

* * *

DAY 2: DARE

Y allí estaba Shikamaru caminando desesperado y ansioso por la calles de Konoha, con las manos ocupadas por un pequeño bulto que emitía pequeños sollozos.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esa mujer me va a matar! - decía para sí mismo el shinobi.

Siempre se había jactado de ser paciente pero justo en ese momento ella lo había llevado a su límite. No supo como pero al final por su cochino orgullo machista había quedado en esa situación y ahora tenía que aguantarse su ansiedad tragándosela.

Él nunca pudo resistirse a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, sin embargo el dejar su querido vicio de fumar definitivamente tan pronto no había estado en sus planes. No es que no pudiera vivir sin él pero realmente el tiempo en que había dependido del bendito cigarro lo tenía atado a este inevitablemente.

Es por esto que desde que Temari le había dicho que tendrían un bebé no tuvo más remedio que pensar seriamente en dejarlo así como lo había hecho su difunto sensei al enterarse que Mirai estaba en camino. Pero el caso de su sensei era diferente, Asuma no tenía a una mujer tan problemática a su lado como él.

\- Bueno al menos ya han pasado 12 horas solo me faltan 12 horas. - pensó Shikamaru mirando el reloj de una tienda por la que estaba pasando a la vez que arrullaba al pequeño bulto de sus brazos.

Durante todo el embarazo de su mujer, Shikamaru se había esforzado e inclusive dejo de fumar. No fumo ni un solo cigarro desde que se había enterado que iba a tener un bebé, pero el nacimiento del pequeño hace unos 4 meses le tenía de lo más tenso. Era complicado lidiar con el bebé y el carácter de Temari se había puesto irritable totalmente, sin embargo a pesar del trabajo habían salido adelante y con el pequeño problemático las cosas estaban mejorando.

Pero lo sucedido ese día fue su culpa después de todo. Ya no sentía necesidad de fumar pero pensó que quizás un cigarro a escondidas no estaría mal por esa vez, claro a él ni loco se le ocurriría fumar delante de Temari y Shikadai, sin embargo no contó con que el estúpido olor se impregnaba en la ropa, gran error.

Al regresar de la guardia de noche a su casa fue recibido por una Temari cansada con su bebé en brazos. Apenas ella se le acerco pudo sentir el olor a cigarro por toda la ropa de su esposo, esto no le hizo mucha gracia a ella por lo que Shikamaru tuvo que gastarse un sermón por parte de ella, quien le reclamaba lo desconsiderado que era con ellos.

No obstante el shinobi no estaba para aguantar nada, no había dormido y encima tenía hambre, así que abrió su bocota para recriminarle que no debía meterse en sus asuntos de hombres y que solo se ocupara de su bebé. Y allí fue donde quedaron sus intenciones de tener un día tranquilo, en ese momento de lo más molesta Temari le entrego a su hijo y lo desafío a meterse en asuntos de mujeres durante 24 horas a ver si era capaz.

Temari agarro unos papeles que tenía en la mesa le dio un beso a su bebé y salió rumbo a saber dios donde. Shikamaru se quedó helado no era posible que esa mujer lo dejar solo con el bebé que tan celosamente cuidaba y vigilaba. ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando a cuidar solo a Shikadai por 24 horas? ¡Imposible!

Pero allí estaba 12 horas después de lo sucedió con su bebé en brazos y Temari ni sus luces.

\- Shikadai, tranquilo no llores otra vez por favor… - le dijo el joven padre al ver el puchero en la cara de su hijo - Ya vamos a encontrar a mamá no te preocupes.

Ese niño parecía saber que su mamá lo había dejado y desde que no la sintió se puso de lo más inquieto. Shikamaru estuvo como 2 horas paseando a Shikadai en su cuarto antes de que se durmiera, gracias a Dios el niño estuvo unas 3 horas descansando. El padre pudo también dormir ese tiempo pero fue levantado inesperadamente por el llanto de su hijo que al parecer tenía hambre. Shikamaru felizmente sabia como preparar el biberón de Shikadai, su esposa había tenido mucho que ver con eso, prácticamente desde que el niño llego a su casa comenzó a enseñarle como se debía atender a un bebé. Tampoco era la primera vez que cuidaba a su bebé pero nunca lo había hecho solo, definitivamente era problemático.

Luego de estar otras dos horas con Shikadai en brazos, al fin pudo dejar al niño dormido nuevamente en su cuna. Shikamaru aprovecho ese momento para comer algo y rogar que Temari apareciera. Al principio pensó que ella podía haberse ido a buscar a Ino y quejarse de él, pero sabía que su esposa no era ese tipo de mujer. A ella le gustaba arreglar sus cosas por sí misma, era independiente y eso la hacía fuerte.

Shikadai no durmió mucho, solo paso una hora antes de que estuviera inquieto de nuevo. Para ese momento Shikamaru se estaba preocupando, habían pasaron como 8 horas y Temari ni siquiera había llamado por lo que él envolvió a su hijo en varias mantas y decidió salir a buscarla. Pensó que era mejor tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón de rodillas si era necesario, ya su pequeño había tenido suficiente tiempo sin su madre.

Shikamaru primero paso por el palacio del Hokage donde se encontró con Shizune, que al verlo solo con su hijo se sorprendió ya que por lo que sabía Temari no era una madre que dejara a su hijo y menos por tanto tiempo. Shikamaru preguntó por su esposa a todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Luego de pasearse por todo el lugar sin éxito decido seguir buscando en otro lado.

Continuo caminando por allí, y aunque desde que salió Shikadai no había molestado ya luego de tanto rato el pequeño se estaba cansando.

\- ¡Ya hijo, creo que mejor regresamos a casa, de repente tu mamá…! - le estaba hablando a su hijo cuando de repente fue interrumpido por los gritos de una mujer llamando.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - Ino lo llamaba efusivamente moviendo los brazos.

\- ¡Ino! - soltó sorprendido - Hola Sai, hola Inojin… - volvió a saludar a notar que Ino no estaba sola sino con su esposo quien tenía a su bebé en brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces acá solo con Shikadai? - preguntó sorprendida la rubia kunoichi - Pensé que Temari-san se encontraría contigo, la vi salir algo molesta de la embajada.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Hacia donde se fue Ino! ¡Dímelo por el amor de Dios! - gritó Shikamaru lo que hizo que Shikadai comenzará a llorar - ¡Ya perdón bebé! - habló esta vez despacio arrullando a su hijo.

\- Si serás tonto, Shikamaru, ya sé a qué viene todo esto. Temari-san te ha puesto en tu sitio y tuviste que quedarte solo con el pobre Shikadai - dijo con el ceño fruncido la Yamanaka.

Shikamaru suspiro resignado y comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado ese día.

\- En verdad eres un tonto, anda creo que Temari-san estaba regresando a tu casa - le respondió al fin Ino.

\- ¡Gracias! - y sin más salió rumbo a su casa dejando su amiga y la familia de esta detrás.

Caminaba por el sendero cuando al pasar por el parque cerca a su casa noto la silueta de una mujer rubia que también iba por su mismo rumbo. No pudo ocultar su alegría y se acercó despacio ya que su hijo de tanto paseo se había quedado dormido.

\- Temari - llamó el Nara - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó nervioso.

La kunoichi al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su esposo quien tenía a la personita que más quería ver en sus brazos. Ya no estaba molesta, al contrario se sentía culpable de dejar a su bebé y esposo.

\- Hola, bebé llorón - le contestó con un tono suave - ¿Qué tal su día? ¿Por qué estás aquí con Shikadai? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Problemático - respondió el shinobi a la vez que se acercaba al lado de su esposa - Ha sido difícil porque no has estado a mi lado, te hemos extrañado.

Shikamaru le hizo una señal para que ambos se sentaran en una banca cercana que había en aquel parque. Temari lo vio a los ojos y luego vio a su pequeño dormido y al parecer se había quedado dormido después de llorar porque tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Dame a mi bebé, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy - le dijo ella estirando lo brazos a la vez que se sentaba en la banca - ¿Se ha portado bien? - preguntó mientras veía a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- Si, pero creo que te ha echado de menos. - respondió Shikamaru - Estuvo llorando.

\- ¿Y tú? - suspiró ella.

\- Perdóname Temari - le dijo acercándose más a ella - Como dices fui un idiota. Fue mi culpa. - mencionó arrepentido.

\- Shikamaru… - soltó ella algo sorprendida - Lo siento he sido algo egoísta contigo y sobre todo con Shikadai, lamento haber estado tan irritable. Tú siempre eres tan bueno… - Temari se sentía mal de haber actuado así. Después de todo no había sido su intención dejar a su niño tanto tiempo, había querido regresar más rápido pero sin querer fue agobiada en la embajada. Allí también estuvo a punto de mandar a todos a volar con su abanico y decirles que tenía un bebé en su casa esperándola, por querer darle una lección a Shikamaru su pequeño había pagado las consecuencias.

El líder Nara a ver lo abrumada que estaba Temari con su bebé en brazos solo atino a coger con sus manos las mejillas de ella dulcemente y colocar su frente con la suya.

\- Temari… eres problemática, yo también soy problemático pero siempre ten presente que te amo. - habló suavemente Shikamaru - Los amo a ambos - terminó dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

Temari volvió a sonreír después de todo era al único que le podía mostrar esa sonrisa. Ellos quizás podrían tener un sinfín de desafíos en el futuro pero luego de esto comprendieron que era mejor afrontarlos juntos porque antes que nada como una vez lo había dicho ella "eran dos en uno".

\- Bueno creo que ya vamos mejor a casa, Shikadai seguro no tarda en despertarse para comer - habló Temari luego de un momento de silencio.

\- ¡Claro! Aparte se está haciendo tarde, increíblemente sobreviví a… - estaba diciendo eso cuando inconsciente metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el resto de la cajetilla que se había comprado la noche anterior.

\- ¡Shikamaru…! - resopló ella al notar lo que tenía en la mano haciendo un movimiento que asusto al bebé que se hallaba dormido en sus brazos.

\- ¡Problemático…! - soltó el shinobi - Tranquila ya aprendí la lección… - le dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia un tacho de basura cercano para botar la cajetilla y los cigarros que quedaban en ella.

Temari de lo más feliz sonrió de nuevo. Ella no había podido encontrar un hombre más bueno, a pesar de ser un vago y encontrar todo problemático siempre se esforzaba por hacerla feliz. Fue definitivamente eso lo que la enamoró.

\- ¡Gracias! - mencionó ella honestamente.

\- Vámonos problemática, mañana será un mejor día - susurro Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Temari a pararse y comenzaban a caminar.

Y así a la luz del atardecer caminaron tranquilos hasta llegar a su casa. Esa vez Shikamaru definitivamente había aprendido la lección, la próxima vez que se sintiera el impulso de fumar un cigarro mejor sería ir solo a ver las nubes. Después de todo el mirar nubes era menos problemático.

* * *

**Dare es reto o desafió y que más desafió para Shikamaru y Temari que cuidar a un pequeño. Aunque a esta historia quise ponerle el plus de lo difícil que le fue seguro a Shikamaru dejar el cigarro. Porque después de todo, así como lo estaba haciendo Asuma, él haría cualquier cosa por su bebé. Me pareció gracioso también poner a Shikamaru en la situación de estar solo con su bebé, definitivamente lo hallaría problemático. **

**Espero que les halla gustado la historia ya que esta es una de las que más me costo idear... casi me da un colapso. Me despido muchos ¡Besos! **


	3. Rumors

**Y aquí estamos ya en el tercer día ¡Increíble!. Ya sin más los dejo con esta historia que en realidad no me costo mucho escribir. ¡Buena lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei... las locuras escritas aquí son mías.**

* * *

DAY 3: RUMORS

Era agosto y en Suna hacía un calor infernal. Las calles se hallaban repletas y llenas de alegría, los pequeños estaban de vacaciones por lo que se podían ver a familias enteras paseando y divirtiéndose.

Todo el mundo se hallaba de buen humor, todos excepto una joven rubia quien ahora llevaba dos coletas.

La joven hermana del Kazekage se encontraba de lo más molesta. Ya habían pasado unos meses, 3 meses para ser exactos, desde que estuvo con Shikamaru. Se hallaba en su cuarto yendo de un lado a otro con un papel arrugado en su mano.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Si descubro que todo es cierto, date por muerto Shikamaru! - furiosa desechó el papel en la basura.

Salió tirando la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala de su casa. Se sentía mal y lo único que quería era salir de allí a tomar un poco de aire, y si podía ir alguno de los campos de entrenamientos a desquitar su ira en los blancos que allí tenían.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando encontró a su hermano tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala frente a la televisión.

\- ¡Oe, Kankuro! ¡¿Qué haces vagando acá, no tienes algo productivo que hacer?! - regaño Temari al pelimarrón que se encontraba tranquilamente viendo un programa de variedades.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás en tus días o qué? - le contestó ofendido Kankuro. - No desquites conmigo tus problemas hormonales, Temari - le advirtió mientras se metía unos dulces a la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?! - gritó ella acercándose y lanzándole una patada al sillón tan fuerte que hizo que tanto Kankuro como su tazón de dulces cayeran al suelo - ¡No te atrevas a contestarme sinvergüenza!

El shinobi al ver a su hermana tan cabreada solo atinó a pasar un poco de saliva, levantarse y recoger los dulces que se le habían caído.

\- Demonios Temari, contigo no se puede ni bromear - bufó este al ver que ella estaba respirando hondo para poder calmarse - no me digas que estas tan molesta porqu… - sin embargo no continuo hablando al sentir la mirada asesina de su hermana.

\- ¿Ibas a decir algo? Kankuro… - habló Temari maliciosamente.

\- No… - contestó automáticamente el joven mientras se volvía a sentar y evitaba la mirada asesina que tenía Temari.

\- Eso me pareció - dijo ella volteando su cara ofendida - ¡Y limpia todo esto! ¡La casa no se arregla sola! ¡¿No sé cómo es posible que te guste estar de vago?! ¡Diablos! - terminó de decir la rubia cuando salía tirando la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado? Espera… mencionó la palabra vago… no me digas… - habló para sí mismo Kankuro - Maldito Nara que le has hecho a mi hermana que ahora se la desquita conmigo… - bufó ofuscado - …espera que te encuentre - terminó amenazando mientras apagaba la televisión y arreglaba el lugar.

Temari estaba caminando por las calles repletas, con la mente llena de confusión, no sacaba de su cabeza lo que le había escrito Ino en esa carta recibida hace 2 días y que acababa de tirar por impulso.

_"Querida Temari:_

_¿Qué tal, Temari-san? Por acá estamos todos muy bien, espero que todo esté bien por allá. Bueno, te escribo para agradecer la carta que me enviaste hace poco y también porque últimamente veo a Shikamaru demasiado distraído y eso me preocupa. Sé que de repente a ti quizás no te importe mucho, pero cada vez que estas por acá él se anima un poco e incluso deja de ser tan vago, es por eso que espero que nos visites pronto y de pasada podemos conversar un poco. Además creo que Shikamaru quiere presentarte a alguien con quien han estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente._

_Esperando tu pronta visita, se despide_

_Ino._

_P.D: Puedes creerlo, nuestro Shikamaru está invirtiendo tiempo en una chica y a pesar de todo sigue deprimido."_

Temari tuvo que leer dos veces la carta para asimilar lo que allí había escrito. Al inicio decía que Shikamaru estaba distraído y luego que tal vez su presencia lo animaría. Bueno hasta ese punto podía comprender, ella también estaba muriendo por verlo, había pasado algún tiempo desde que le llego la última carta escrita por Shikamaru. Hace un mes no sabía nada de él, al inicio pensó que era porque estaba ocupado con misiones o metido entre papeles en su oficina dentro de palacio del Hokage. Sin embargo ella recordó que esa era la rutina normal de Shikamaru y desde que comenzaron a verse a escondidas siempre encontraba un tiempo para escribirle o mandarle al menos un pequeño mensaje.

Es por eso que tuvo que recurrir a mandarle una carta a Ino para conocer sobre alguna novedad, claro que no preguntando directamente sobre él, es por eso que Ino amablemente le había mandado aquella carta que la tenía ofuscada y deprimida.

Al final era su estúpida culpa, ambos decidieron mantener su relación en secreto. Primero por seguridad de Shikamaru, quien seguro terminaría envenenado o enterrado en arena si sus hermanos se enteraban, y segundo porque ella misma le había dicho que no quería ser víctima de molestos interrogatorios por parte de entrometidos. Definitivamente era su error que nadie supiera que ese hombre tenía dueña.

Temari se había sorprendido a si misma pensando de una manera tan posesiva. Sin embargo, luego en la carta estaba eso de que Shikamaru quería presentarle a alguien, ¿A quién? ¿Sería a esa mujer con la que había estado ocupado?, por lo que sabía ella conocía a todos sus amigos y conocidos de Shikamaru en Konoha.

\- ¡Diablos, porque tengo que sentirme así por ese vago! - se dijo ofuscada.

Sin darse cuenta llego a los campos de entrenamientos que usaban los estudiantes y nuevos shinobis en Suna, no eran tan grandes como los de Konoha pero cumplían muy bien su objetivo.

Entró al campo número 7, uno de los más grandes al aire libre donde se podía encontrar unos 5 blancos típicos listos para recibir ataques de gran magnitud por parte de los usuarios del elemento viento.

Temari estaba preparada para darle al primer blanco cuando de la entrada escuchó la voz inconfundible de un hombre llamándola.

\- Temari - Shikamaru la volvió a llamar.

Ella volteó y lo vio allí apoyado cínicamente con una mano en marco de la entrada del campo mientras que la otra se encontraba metida en su bolsillo. Temari no pudo evitar abrir la boca al verlo tan alto y apuesto, había estado demasiado tiempo añorándolo y justo se viene a presentar en el momento menos indicado.

Pero solo le hicieron falta 2 segundos para volver a tierra y recordar que estaba enojada con él, sin pensarlo apunto el abanico que tenía en sus manos abierto en sus tres lunas hacia él.

Shikamaru al ver que la kunoichi tenía una mirada asesina se sorprendió por lo cual se paró derecho asustándose un poco.

\- Temari ¿Qué pas… - habló sin poder terminar de decir nada ya que tuvo que usar su técnica de sombras para impedir que Temari le lanzara un ataque directo paralizándola.

Gracias a esa técnica, Temari, no pudo resistir acercarse a él siendo manipulada humillantemente como hace años en los exámenes chunnin.

\- Y tienes la frescura de venir… - al fin habló ella, sin embargo fue callada por los labios del hombre que tanto extrañaba. Aunque al principio trato de resistirse al final se dejó llevar y no solo porque se encontraba apresada por el jutsu del Nara.

Shikamaru la había besado y ahora estaba abrazándola con la fuerza posesiva que tanto le gustaba a ella.

\- ¿Qué paso problemática? - le susurró Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que juntaba su frente con la de la rubia - Te extrañe.

Temari se había quedado embelesada en los ojos del joven, pero en esos segundos que lo escucho decir que la extrañaba salió de su nube y se soltó de los brazos de Shikamaru al notar que ya no se encontraba atada al jutsu de este.

\- Eso no es lo que me han dicho - habló tristemente mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho - ¡Te odio! ¡Y no quiero verte! - bufó ella antes de comenzar a irse del campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! - Shikamaru le llamó al momento en que corría un poco para alcanzarla - No entiendo nada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz! - grito ella indignada - ¡Anda a divertirte y perder tiempo con esa chica con la que has estado en Konoha!.

Temari se encontraba escondiendo su cara entre sus mechones rubios conteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, ella era fuerte y no dejaría que un tonto la viera derramar ni una sola de ellas. Shikamaru, por otro lado, estaba confundido no recordaba haber hecho nada malo; sin embargo en eso recordó que no se había comunicado con ella por más de un mes además de que era cierto eso de que había estado con un chica en Konoha.

\- Espera no me digas… - soltó sorprendido Shikamaru antes de comenzar a reír - Es que… - siguió sin poder contener la risa.

En ese instante ella levanto la mirada para ver al cínico riéndose, indignada creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella le plantó una sonora cachetada en el rostro del joven. Temari mostraba una cara de ira aparte de sentir una gran decepción ante lo cual Shikamaru dejo de reírse en el acto.

\- No me imagine que eras del tipo de hombre que juega con las mujeres - dijo decepcionada Temari - En serio déjame en paz.

Ella ya no contenía sus lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. Shikamaru en ese momento cambio su rostro por uno más serio, su corazón se había encogido no soportaba ver llorar a Temari y menos por culpa de él.

\- A ver déjame adivinar - dijo poniéndose dos dedos en el puente de su nariz molesto por la situación - Estabas preocupada e inquieta porque no había dado señales de vida por un mes completo ¿verdad?

\- Si - respondió asombrada por ver como Shikamaru era capaz de leer hasta el más mínimo de sus pensamientos.

\- Y entonces desesperada como último recurso se te ocurrió escribirle una carta a Ino para ver si le sacabas alguna información indirectamente de mi ¿no? - mencionó el shinobi.

\- Si - volvió a contestar Temari sintiéndose algo indignada con que ese genio supiera cada cosa de ella sin siquiera poner el mínimo de esfuerzo.

\- Así al final Ino te mando una carta contándote cosas problemáticas que lo más seguro no entendiste bien - terminó por decir el shinobi mientras suspiraba resignado.

\- ¡Idiota, ya basta! ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso genio? - habló Temari ya molesta.

Shikamaru suspiro de nuevo, la vio a los ojos y se sintió mal al ver en ellos la decepción, confusión e ira entremezcladas con tristeza.

\- Déjame explicarte, por favor, escúchame - dijo suavemente el Nara mientras que con los dedos de su mano derecha le limpia las lágrimas que permanecían en las mejillas de Temari.

Ella no dijo nada, se sentía abrumaba, pero no podía negarse a sí misma escuchar de la propia boca de Shikamaru la versión de lo sucedido así que solo atinó a mover la cabeza como signo de consentimiento.

\- Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber dado signos de vida durante todo este mes - habló al fin Shikamaru al ver que tenia permiso para hacerlo - ¡Demonios, Temari quería darte una sorpresa!, pero al final salió todo mal - continuó diciendo él algo molesto consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó confundida.

\- Todo este mes me desaparecí porque estuve concentrado en… mi ascenso a Jounin - respondió algo avergonzado - quería sorprenderte y darte la noticia que ya soy un Jounin.

Temari no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la noticia y olvidándose de que estaba enojada con ese hombre se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Felicidades, Shika! - le dijo ella mientras lo llenaba de besos por todo el rostro. Era increíble cómo podía sucumbir tan estúpidamente ante ese hombre.

Shikamaru no se esperó esa reacción por parte de ella y menos al saber que estaba enojada pero increíblemente lo había besado, así que dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, mejor para él.

\- Bueno es por eso que no podía escribirte o mandarte algún mensaje, discúlpame. - continuó Shikamaru, de verdad estaba arrepentido.

\- Está bien, te… - Temari iba a perdonarlo sin embargo recordó el detalle que Ino había escrito en su carta - ¡Oye pero si tenías tiempo para esa mujer! - reprochó algo ofuscada la kunoichi.

\- ¿Qué?... ah… - Shikamaru comenzó a reír - ¿Acaso no me digas que estas celosa?... - dijo entre risas el hombre.

\- ¡Oye! - Temari le dio un golpe en las costillas que hizo que Shikamaru dejara de reír por falta de aire - Y te sigues burlando…

Antes de recibir otro golpe Shikamaru, aun con lágrimas de la risa, metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera de este.

\- Es que no entiendes… ¡Toma! - le dijo dándole una pequeña foto que había sacado de la billetera.

Temari vio la foto y sorprendida se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

\- Esa es la mujer con la que he estado gastando mi tiempo… seguro eso es lo que te escribo Ino en su carta ¿no? - le dijo Shikamaru.

No lo podía creer, la idiota había sido ella. Aquella foto mostraba la imagen de una pequeña niña, de unos 2 años, quien alegremente estaba jalándole la mejilla al Shikamaru de la imagen.

\- Es Mirai, ¿Te conté de ella verdad? - mencionó al ver la cara de su chica.

\- Claro… - por supuesto como se pudo olvidar de Mirai. Shikamaru le había hablado mucho de esa pequeña, siempre la mencionaba alegremente y se jactaba que algún día él seria quien le enseñase a ser una kunoichi fuerte al igual como Asuma le había enseñado a él.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que justo Kurenai-sensei ha regresado a tener misiones, pero lamentablemente este mes no pudo contar con nadie quien le ayudara a cuidar a Mirai por lo que todos los chicos del equipo 8 y 10 hemos estado ayudando a cuidarla. Y aunque a Mirai le agradamos todos, creo que prefiere estar conmigo; no sé porque pero al final siempre terminó cuidándola yo - mencionó Shikamaru.

\- Discúlpame, Shika… en verdad yo fui la que malinterpretó todo… discúlpame - volvió hablar Temari.

Como respuesta lo único que recibió fue un beso en los labios que ella sintió que duro una eternidad.

\- Ya basta de tonterías… trabaje como loco por un mes para poder estar libre este día así que ni creas que te vas a librar de mi tan rápido - advirtió el shinobi ligeramente emocionado.

\- ¿Ah? - balbuceó Temari

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Temari! - susurró Shikamaru pegado a los labios de ella.

Temari no lo podía creer, se había olvidado completamente de su cumpleaños debido a todo el asunto de la bendita carta. Pero ahora ya no importaba nada, él estaba allí con ella.

\- Bueno entonces… ya sé que quiero… de regalo… - ronroneo sensualmente Temari en el oído de Shikamaru luego de otro largo beso.

Shikamaru no podía negarle nada y sin más se vio arrastrado por Temari quien sabe a donde, pero sin lugar a dudas ella no lo dejaría en paz por lo menos no esa noche, después de todo tenían 3 meses que recuperar.

* * *

**Rumors son rumores o malentendidos y que más que vivir lejos de quien amas para malinterpretar las situaciones. Me encanto en verdad escribir esto ya que las ideas surgieron rápidamente, espero en verdad haber logrado crear a un Shikamaru y Temari acorde a sus personalidad. Yo realmente creo que estos dos actuarían de eso modo y al final como siempre Temari terminaría rindiéndose a los encantos de su vago. **

**Ojala que les estén gustando toda la serie de historias cortas de esta semana, me despido ¡Besos!**


	4. Smile

**Y listo el cuarto día. Aquí otra vez nuestro Shikadai y en esta historia es una de bebecito. Ahora si ¡buena lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei lo escrito por aquí son ideas mías.**

* * *

DAY 4: SMILE

Había sido un día muy largo. La casa de la familia Nara era un caos total desde hace una semana.

Apenas tenía una semana y el nuevo miembro de la familia ya estaba mostrando lo problemático y perezoso que era mientras se escuchaba su llanto por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Temari! - rogó Shikamaru - Anda a ver a tu hijo…

Era exactamente medianoche y el niño no se había cansado de llorar. Temari se acababa de recostar en el sillón de la sala, junto a su esposo quien tenía una toalla húmeda en su cara.

\- ¡Oe, no solo es mi hijo! - respondió Temari - Acabo de dejar a ese niño solo hace cinco minutos y ya está llorando de nuevo, así que ahora te toca a ti - terminó de decir con una voz cansada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, le quitaba la toalla a su esposo y se la ponía ella en la cara.

\- ¡Problemático! - masculló el shinobi - Y tú dices que es un vago como yo pero míralo si es todo un problemático - bromeó.

\- Si, si como digas… - le contestó la mujer sin ánimos para discutir mientras le hacía un gesto para que se vaya a ver a su bebé.

Aquellos padres primerizos estaban más que cansados, solo hace una semana ellos habían recibido a su pequeño y no cabían en su felicidad. El niño era perfecto, había nacido fuerte con un buen peso y talla. Tenía cinco deditos en cada mano y pie. Shikamaru al verlo solo atino a lloran mientras Temari sonreía y decía que ahora tenía dos bebes llorones.  
Shikadai era físicamente idéntico a su padre excepto los ojos que eran de un hermoso color verde azulado iguales a los de su madre.

Los días en el hospital fueron relativamente tranquilos, habían recibido muchas visitas de amigos y las enfermeras los apoyaron bastante. Sin embargo al llegar a casa sintieron miedo porque ahora tenían un pequeñito el cual dependía de ellos y a pesar de haber recibido ayuda de Yoshino, por lo cual Temari estaba más que agradecida puesto que necesitaba los consejos de una madre profesional, ellos dos se tardaron en acostumbrarse al ritmo del recién nacido.

Ambos padres fueron notando que el bebé durante todo el bendito día era un ángel, podía dormir horas al igual que su padre. Pero en la noche era diferente, allí es donde se tornaba igual de problemático que su madre. Al parecer el pequeño al sentir que su padre llegaba a la casa se alborotaba totalmente, tanto así que Temari pensó que el niño prefería a su papá que a ella.

Esto resultó un problema mayor para el shinobi, pues apenas su hijo lo sentía solo quería estar en sus brazos y si lo dejaba el llanto comenzaba. A pesar de estar cansado era feliz de regresar a su casa y atender a su bebé pero luego de cuatros días seguidos haciendo eso estaba totalmente agotado, para colmo su hijo había nacido en la época de los preparativos de los exámenes chunnin por lo que cuando llegaba en las mañana a la oficina se encontraba con una ruma de papeles encima que no lo dejaba descansar para nada.

Shikamaru entró al cuarto de bebé tratando de hacer el menor ruido, sin embargo al sentirlo los gritos que estaba dando Shikadai se habían transformado ahora solo en pequeños gemidos y sollozos de atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - le habló dulcemente Shikamaru al bebé mientras lo sacaba de la cuna donde lo había dejado Temari.

Al ser cargado y puesto en el pecho de su padre el bebé dejo de hacer cualquier ruido. Shikamaru vio que ahora el pequeño estaba tranquilo pero tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos mostrándole la mirada verdeazulada que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¡Oe, cervatillo! - le dijo despacio al bebé - ¿Por qué no duermes, Shikadai?. Mamá y yo tenemos sueño, se bueno y duerme por favor. - le continuó diciendo a su pequeño que se movía en sus brazos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El joven shinobi comenzó arrullarlo sin éxito pues el bebé seguía despierto.

\- Ya sé que prefieres estar en brazos pero debes dormir en tu cuna, cervatillo - Shikamaru trato de dejar al bebé de nuevo en su cuna sin embargo ni siquiera lo había acostado completamente y el pequeño ya estaba haciendo un puchero que anunciaba el llanto.

\- ¡Diablos, ya vas a empezar de nuevo bebé! - pensó el Nara evitando dejarlo en la cuna.

Sin embargo en eso se le ocurrió una idea que podría darle resultado en lograr hacer dormir a Shikadai.

Ante tanta tranquilidad aparente Temari decidió ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Shikamaru, habían pasado más diez minutos y él no daba muestras de pedir auxilio.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ella al entrar en el pasillo escuchar una voz torpe masculina tratando de cantar una canción de cuna dulcemente. Despacio se asomó por el marco de la puerta del cuarto y vio a su esposo con una sonrisa de bobo cantándole a su bebe, ante lo cual solo le quedo derretirse de ternura ante tal imagen. Iba a escaparse sin hacer ruido y dejarlos solos nuevamente cuando sintió una sombra cogiéndole el tobillo impidiéndole moverse, definitivamente la había pillado.

\- ¡Hey, Temari! - le llamo despacio su marido - ¡No creas que no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí! ¡Ven y mira a tu hijo! - exclamó bajito pero emocionado.

Ella entró al cuarto, se acercó a Shikamaru y asombrada vio que él al parecer había derramado un par de lágrimas; pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al darse cuenta que su pequeñito esta "sonriendo" y haciendo alegres ruiditos.

Exactamente en la carita de ese niño se había formado una sonrisita igual a la de ella y Shikamaru no podía despegar los ojos de Shikadai. Él bebé movía sus bracitos por fuera de la mantita que lo cubría y con esa brillante sonrisa trataba de alcanzar el rostro de su padre.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Shika…! - fue lo único que pudo decir Temari antes de estirar los brazos en señal de que su marido le diera a su pequeño - ¡Si seraaaa tan lindooo! - alargó las últimas sílabas emocionada - No sabía que los bebes podían sonreír tan chiquitos.

\- Yo tampoco. - habló Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que evitaba darle al niño a su madre - Si es igualito a mí.

Entonces él hizo algo que no había tratado hacer hasta el momento, alzó al niño a la altura de su cara y acercó la mejilla de su hijo con la de él sintiendo el calor del pequeño, haciendo que el Shikadai volviera hacer otra sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye dame a mi bebé! - le dijo divertida - Mira que si lo estas malcriado va ser igual de llorón que tú - terminó de hablar mientras le sonreía y lo abraza por detrás.

\- Déjame malcriarlo ahora que es chiquito, ya después tú lo retarás todo lo que quieras - suplicó el shinobi con cara de perrito.

El pequeñito miraba a sus padres cuando comenzó a cerrar los ojitos dando señal de tener ahora sueño. Ante esto Shikamaru le entregó el bebé a Temari.

\- Temari, ¿No crees que mejor nos lo llevamos a dormir con nosotros? - preguntó el Nara - Es que si lo dejamos otra vez acá va a volver a llorar como loco y la verdad no puedo más del cansancio. - dijo él con voz cansada mientras veía como ella se sentaba en una silla y se sacaba un pecho para alimentar a su niño.

Temari suspiró resignada mientras observaba que su hijo tomara su leche ya que el pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados y no succionaba nada.

\- Shikadai en realidad eres un malcriado. - le susurró dulcemente al bebé mientras cariñosamente con una mano le arreglaba su cabello - Bueno solo por esta vez, aunque creo que este niño va hacer lo que quiere contigo, Shikamaru lo mimas demasiado. - regaño ahora a su esposo aunque su rostro decía que estaba totalmente feliz.

Temari se rindó en querer darle leche a Shikadai, ya que ahora estaba totalmente dormido, así que le quito su pezón de la boca y se lo volvió a entregar a Shikamaru quien lo tomo despacio.

\- Si si… solo por esta vez - confirmó el shinobi mientras cogía otra mantita para el bebé.

\- Míralo allí está feliz - dijo Temari a su esposo - pero ni creas que se volverá a salir con la suya ese pequeño - sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba un beso a su esposo en la mejilla.

Shikamaru con una sonrisa de suficiencia la miro a los ojos y le respondió con un beso en los labios.

\- Te daría la razón si no supiera que también te mueres por este niño tanto como yo - le respondió el shinobi con la sonrisa de bobo que solo le mostraba a su mujer - me parece que la que va a terminar cediendo ante estos dos hombres guapos vas a ser tú - terminó de decirle para molestarla.

\- ¡Tonto! - soltó ella indignada - Que no se les suba a la cabeza, ni crean que por ser guapos yo estaré a su merced - sentenció, aunque ella pensaba que en realidad estaba perdida y que Shikamaru tenía razón.

Shikamaru no pudo contener una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su chica, ya que la cara de ella mostraba una expresión contraria a lo que decía. Temari sonrió aceptando su derrota.

Y finalmente ambos padres con su bebé dormido en brazos se dirigieron a su habitación con la esperanza de que su pequeño no se despierte para así poder al menos descansar las pocas horas que restaban de esa noche que hasta el momento había sido muy larga.

* * *

**Smile es sonrisa y que mejor ver que la primera sonrisa que un bebé le muestra a sus padres. Acá quise reflejar lo trabajoso que debe ser para los padres primerizos cuidar a su recién nacido. Pero al final la recompensa sera siempre ver a su bebé creer fuerte y sano. **

**A mi me encanto escribir esta historia así que solo espero que la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo. Besitos y hasta el siguiente día. **


	5. Distance

**Y al fin el día 5... T.T ya quedan poquitos días pero vamos con fuerza. ¡Buena lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei xD pero las tonterías escritas son mías.**

* * *

DAY 5: DISTANCE

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron, por la ventana que estaba cubierta con una cortina semiabierta, en aquella desordenada habitación. Allí durmiendo abrazados pacíficamente se encontraban dos jóvenes con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shikamaru y Temari no podía estar todo el tiempo juntos, ambos vivían lejos del otro por lo tanto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar juntos necesitan expresarse cuando se extrañaban.

Siempre terminaban así, metidos entre las sábanas de la habitación de turno ya sea en Suna o en Konoha.

La luz empezaba a molestar a la rubia por lo que se comenzó a mover hasta que se acordó que no se encontraba sola ya que a su lado estaba el hombre que la había hecho suspirar de amor toda la noche anterior.

Despacio comenzó abrir sus ojos verdeazulados, los cuales le mostraron la silueta del apacible hombre que descansaba junto a ella.

Era increíble estar entre sus brazos. Temari lo veía tan tranquilo, fuerte e indefenso a la vez; ella se sentía afortunada de tener el privilegio de verlo así. Empezó poco a poco a moverse para sacar una de sus manos de la espalda de Shikamaru y pasar acariciar el rostro de ese que en un principio le parecía un niño perezoso y despreocupado, pero luego de lamentablemente haber perdido a los dos hombres que habían sido su ejemplo tuvo que madurar en el hombre que ahora era.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto, mi bebé llorón? - susurró despacio al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del chico.

Aun creyéndolo dormido se apretó un poco más hacia él para acercase a su cara y dale un beso en el mentón, sin embargo fue grande su sorpresa cuando en ese momento, aún con los ojos cerrados, Shikamaru bajo su cara y la beso dulcemente en sus labios.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Desde qué rato estás despierto? - preguntó curiosa Temari.

\- Bueno desde que cierta problemática empezó a moverse - dijo divertido el shinobi - ¿Qué sucede? Aún es temprano ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el chico preocupado.

Eso era lo que le encantaba de él, desde que habían empezado a estar juntos siempre se preocupaba de ella. Así era Shikamaru, alguien a quien todo le parecía problemático, pero quien al final terminaba metido hasta el cuello de problemas por aquellos a quienes en verdad amaba.

\- No, nada de eso- respondió Temari - Es que me parece increíble ver cuánto has crecido. - terminó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía con Shikamaru.

\- Hmmm… bueno es que he estado entrenado y sacando masa muscular… - empezó a comentar el Nara.

\- ¡No idiota! No me refiero a lo físico sino a lo emocional - soltó algo ofuscada la rubia.

Shikamaru se reía mientras comenzó a llenarla de besos en la frente, cosa que no podía evitar Temari ya que él la tenía bien sujeta por su desnuda cintura, así que terminó por rendirse y reírse con él.

\- Ya sabía eso. - habló Shikamaru luego de un rato de estar abrazados - Sabes les prometí a mi padre y Asuma continuar con lo que me enseñaron, ha sido difícil además de problemático pero espero estar haciendo bien.

Temari pasó un dedo por el pecho de su hombre y escondió su rostro en él. Estar allí la hacía sentir protegida, pero luego de la guerra ya nada había sido igual. El mundo tuvo que perder muchas vidas para al final poder entender que la unión de todos era lo que se necesitaba para crear un futuro favorable.

\- Shikamaru estoy segura que tu padre y Asuma estarían más que orgullosos de ver al hombre que eres y en el que te estás convirtiendo - le mencionó a la vez que se inclinaba hacia arriba viéndolo a esos ojos oscuros que tanto le encantaban - Estarían tan orgullosos como lo estoy yo.

\- Temari, gracias… no sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés conmigo - respondió sonrojado, nunca se cansaba de observar las reacciones que tenía esa mujer ante todo lo que él le mostraba. - Sabes eres la única que puede hacerme entrar en razón como lo hacían ellos. Generalmente para mi madre y los demás debo dar todo de mí, además de ser fuerte y protegerlos. Pero contigo es diferente, sé que pondría mi vida en tus manos así como tú me confiarías la tuya. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, a pesar que no podamos estar juntos siempre no te olvides que este hombre solo piensa en ti. - Shikamaru terminó besando nuevamente a la chica que tanto amaba.

\- Shikamaru… - Temari volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho del shinobi para ocultar su sonrojo - Tú también eres muy importante para mí, tal vez nunca comprenderé tu dolor. Jamás tuve a alguien quien me guiara como lo hicieron contigo, yo tuve que hacerme fuerte por mis hermanos. Mi padre nunca nos prestó atención, es por eso que al principio tuve miedo de mostrarte mi lado débil - ella estaba de lo más avergonzada nunca se había abierto tanto ante alguien pero Shikamaru le daba esa seguridad de sentirse protegida - Sin embargo, a pesar que en un principio me pareciste un estúpido vago, al final hiciste que cambiara de opinión sobre ti. Me impresionaste, incluso en plena batalla llegaste a llamar mi atención. - continuó Temari - Poco a poco me di cuenta que eras alguien a quien podría confiar ese lado que a nadie mostraba.

Shikamaru se sentía feliz de poder ser alguien tan importante para esa mujer, después de todo ella había logrado hacerle sentir pleno sin saberlo. Temari era problemática pero era su problemática, la conocía tan bien que a veces él se sorprendía y lo mismo le ocurría a ella.

\- Temari. ¿Cuándo regresarás a Suna? - preguntó el Nara deprimido luego de estar otro rato más abrazados - Cada vez se me hace más difícil estar alejado de ti.

\- A mí también Shika… - respondió abrazándose más fuerte a él entre las sábanas - Ya me está enfermando esta maldita distancia que hay entre los lugares donde vivimos.

Y en eso a Shikamaru se le ocurrió una gran idea. Una que quizás no le gustaría al Kazekage y a Kankuro pero él esperaba que si le gustara a Temari.

\- Temari ¿Qué tal si te vienes a vivir un tiempo por acá? - sugirió algo nervioso Shikamaru.

Él sabía muy bien cuán importante era para ella su pueblo y sobre todo estar con sus hermanos. Ellos solo la tenían a Temari, mientras que en su caso tenía a muchas más personas como su madre y amigos. En realidad se sentía un poco mal pedirle que se alejara de lo que ella amaba.

\- Shikamaru… - soltó sorprendida ella - Bueno lo había pensado antes, pero… - no terminó de hablar ya que el hombre que tenía a su lado puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para indicarle que no siguiera.

\- Shhh… ya lo sé, problemática - habló con voz ronca Shikamaru - Solo quise probar suerte. - finalizó sonriendo.

Temari comprendió que Shikamaru hacia eso para no presionarla, él siempre era lindo con ella y sabía que nunca lo obligaría hacer nada que no quisiera. Sin embargo en ese momento sintió que al menos debía corresponderle algo del cariño que recibía de él.

\- ¡Shika déjame terminar! - dijo ella mientras cogía la mano que había sellado su labios - Sabes que es difícil, tenemos muchas responsabilidades, pero creo que es hora conseguir un departamento aquí en Konoha - ambos sonrieron - Quizás no pueda quedarme temporadas largas pero la verdad ya me aburrió estar en un hotel cada vez que estoy por acá.

Shikamaru estaba consternado, en realidad no se esperaba esa respuesta de Temari. ¿Acaso ella quería demostrarle que poco a poco estaba considerando la posibilidad de tener en Konoha un hogar?. Shikamaru sonrió como bobo.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - le llamó la atención Temari luego del rato que estuvo callado el joven - ¿Te parece una mala idea? - preguntó tristemente ella - Como te digo quizás no deba quedarme acá tanto tiempo al principio pero iré poco a poco hablando con Gaara, además creo que un embajador permanente aquí sería una gran idea y podría ayudar con misiones conjuntas.

La única respuesta que consiguió Temari fue un beso mientras Shikamaru se colocaba encima de ella.

\- Temari… - le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre ella suavemente abrazándola debajo él - Quiero hacerte de nuevo el amor… - suspiró en el hombro de su mujer – gracias… por estar contigo - finalizó con un dulce beso.

Alegremente ella acepto las caricias y respondió al beso.

\- Entonces que esperas bebé llorón… - ronroneó sensualmente en la oreja del Nara.

Y así esa mañana la perdieron juntos, encontrándose y sintiéndose tan cerca que era imposible no pensar como el otro. En ese momento no importaba si eran de Konoha o de Suna, no importaba que sus pueblos estuvieran a 3 días de distancia, no importaba tampoco que ella fuera 3 años mayor que él. Al final la distancia entre ellos en ese momento no significaba nada.

* * *

**Distance es distancia y en el caso de estos dos no solo una distancia terrenal sino de algunas ideas, pensamientos e inclusive de edad. Pero siempre dicen que los complementos u opuestos se atraen. Al final me pareció lindo que estén tan unidos a pesar de toda distancia.**

**Espero que le gustara y no haber puesto de más, si estos dos son unos pillines. Hasta el próximo día ¡Besos!**


	6. Choice

**Y llegamos al día 6 teniendo en esta oportunidad otra vez a nuestro Shikadai pero aun en la panza. Chicos les recuerdo que estas son historias tipo OneShot y es por eso que no tienen un orden y relación en especifico. Me estaba olvidando de agradecer los reviews tanto del invitado como el de Temari-vc, en verdad ¡muchas gracias!. También gracias a los follows y favoritos. Y ahora si ¡Buena lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei lo demás es imaginación loca de mi mente...**

* * *

DAY 6: CHOICE

Era un día totalmente soleado, uno de esos comunes en el verano de Konoha. Y allí se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de esos hermosos rayos solares en la colina que tanto les gustaba visitar.

Los jóvenes se encontraban tumbados observando entre las sombras de un árbol las nubes que tanto amaba él.

\- Temari… - habló Shikamaru luego de estar un rato totalmente en silencio - los amo mucho. - finalizó mientras con una mano le revolvía unos mechones rubios de la frente y con la otra frotaba cariñosamente el abultado vientre de su mujer.

Temari se hallaba apoyada en el pecho de aquel hombre y también tenía sus manos en su panza, estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo dicho por su marido. Aunque se había acostumbrado aquellas muestras de amor y cariño por parte de él, no dejaba de sorprenderse ante ellas.

\- ¡Shika! ¡Ya lo sabemos, calla! - le dijo avergonzada y sonrojada - Nosotros te amamos más.

Ambos estaban más que ansiosos por la llegada de su bebé, y pensar que habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Temari le había dicho al shinobi que iban a tener un hijo. Shikamaru casi se cae ahí mismo de la impresión, si en ese momento no hubiera estado sentado hacia el papelón de su vida.

\- Ya quiero que nazca, mujer, quiero verle su carita - él no dejaba de frotarle la panza cariñosamente.

\- ¡Tonto! Yo también quiero verlo, pero aún es muy pronto debe crecer más - susurro dulcemente Temari mientras se acomodaba y observaba su barriga.

\- Pero si ya esta enorme - sonrió el padre refiriéndose a la panza de su mujer.

\- ¡Si, pero debe crecer más tontito! - suspiró ella - ¡No sabes nada Shika!

Shikamaru se río, no cabía en sí, tenía una serie de sensaciones como felicidad, miedo, ansiedad y melancolía unidos.

Recordó a su padre y Asuma. Pensar que pronto seria padre lo hacía añorar los momentos que vivió con ellos, esos dos hombres habían sido los mejores ejemplos que pudo tener y él quería hacer lo mismo con ese pequeño que pronto estaría entre sus brazos.

\- Temari, ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a este niño? - pregunto él algo temeroso, sabía que tendría que discurrir el tema con ella tarde o temprano.

Solo hace unas pocas semanas, en la revisión respectiva, ambos recibieron la noticia que el pequeño iba a ser un varón. Los dos se emocionaron, y aunque Shikamaru al inicio quería tener primero una niña al recibir la noticia decía orgulloso que los Nara solo hacían niños.

\- Hmm - masculló Temari colocando una de sus manos sobre la mano que tenía su esposo en su vientre - La verdad aún no lo he pensado ¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle?

\- Bueno va ser un varón y mi heredero, así que en su nombre debe ir "Shika". - contestó él.

\- ¡No!, después cuando llame "Shika" seguro ninguno de los dos va saber a quién estoy llamando - dijo Temari haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡Pero mujer es una tradición familiar! - soltó ofuscado e indignado - ¡Este chico es un Nara! ¡Como vamos a formar la siguiente generación InoShikaChou, sino hay un "Shika" en ella! ¡Problemático!.

Temari comenzó reír por lo bajo, nunca se cansaba de molestar a su esposo, le encantaba verlo así alterado y diciendo "problemático".

\- Tranquilo, solo estoy bromeando, ¡Problemático! - ella dijo lo último imitando la voz de Shikamaru para luego reírse sin restricciones.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo pero al darse cuenta que le había tomado el pelo no le quedó otra más que reírse junto a su mujer.

\- Bueno ya la primera parte del nombre está más que decidida, pero supongo que solo "Shika" no le vamos a poner ¿verdad? - preguntó la kunoichi mostrando su típica mirada sarcástica.

\- Sí, claro. - habló rápidamente el hombre por miedo a provocar el enojo de su esposa - Así como mi nombre que tiene terminación "maru", podemos buscar otra para el bebé.

Era típico en su familia buscar una terminación relaciona al significado de un kanji. Por lo que empezó a explicarle eso a Temari. En el caso de Shikamaru sus padres le pusieron el "Maru", que significaba círculo, ciclo o aprobación ya que su deseo para él era que continuara con el legado y camino correcto que su padre le inculcaría; y sin dudas él estaba siguiendo muy bien el buen ejemplo de Shikaku.

\- Entonces… que te parece "Shin" - habló finalmente la mujer luego de un momento de pensarlo - Significa "mente", "centro" y "corazón".

\- ¿Shikashin?. Suena raro, no me gusta… mucho "Shi" en el nombre - respondió Shikamaru - Debe ser uno más fuerte, no sé, más poderoso. Quizás puede ser "Ken" quiere decir "autoridad" y "poder"- sugirió el padre.

\- Hmmm… Shikaken - pensó en voz alta Temari - no sé, "ka" y luego "ke" parece un nombre raro. - opinó la kunoichi - Si quieres algo grande que tal "Dai", significa "grande" y "grandeza". Nosotros queremos que este niño crezca grande y fuerte ¿no? - terminó de decir Temari.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Nara Shikadai!. Me gusta - sonrió Shikamaru mientras volvía a frotar el vientre de su esposa.

\- Si suena lindo - dijo Temari mientras observaba su barriga. - Hola pequeño te habla tu mamá ¿Qué te parece tu nombre "Shikadai"? - preguntó dulcemente a su vientre mientras ella lo frotaba con ambas manos y le daba pequeños cariños.

Inesperadamente tanto la mano de Shikamaru y la de Temari sintieron el movimiento de una pequeña patadita proveniente de la gran panza de ella. Shikamaru no puedo ocultar una gran sonrisa de bobo que se le había formado en la cara, era increíble sentir a su hijo. Él no tenía el privilegio de ella que podía tenerlo en su vientre pero sin dudas trataría de llevar esa conexión padre e hijo al máximo durante esa etapa.

\- Bueno creo que tomaremos eso como un "si" - habló suavemente el joven.

\- ¿Eh? Mira este niño parece que duerme todo el día y se viene a mover al escuchar su nombre. - bromeó Temari.

Ambos no pudieron contener las risas de felicidad que los invadía y solo pararon cuando algunas lágrimas de la risa se le habían formado en los ojos.

\- ¡Oye mujer déjalo tranquilo, después de todo es un Nara! Ni ha nacido y ya lo estas controlando - terminó de decir mientras pegaba sus labios a los de su mujer.

Luego de terminar ese dulce y suave beso Temari se separó y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Shikamaru! Este niño también es mi hijo, y ni pienses que dejare que sea un bebé llorón como alguien que conozco - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Nunca te vas a olvidar de eso? ¿No? - respondió el shinobi haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Nunca! - sonrió la mujer - Después de todo siempre serás mi bebé llorón.

\- Y tú mi problemática - susurró Shikamaru en el oído de ella mientras volvía a envolverla entre sus brazos y la colocaba contra su pecho.

Y así se quedaron toda la tarde soñando como su bebé llenaría sus vidas haciéndola más problemática pero a la vez feliz. Definitivamente Shikadai Nara seria el niño más amado del mundo o al menos del pequeño mundo de Shikamaru y Temari.

* * *

**Choice es elección y en este caso se me ocurrió la idea de narrar como estos dos problemáticos eligieron el nombre de su bebé. Todo kanji o ideograma tiene un significado y todos los que he puesto acá son sus significados verdaderos, por lo que espero que no tuvieran problemas en comprenderlos. **

**Buenos espero que les halla gustado como los otros y prontito ya el último día T-T. ¡Besitos! **


	7. Union

**T-T Finalmente el último día. ¡Y con este la boda xD! Me demore un poquito pero al fin quedo... ¡Ojala le guste! Buena lectura**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei y de lo demás tú no has visto nada xD...**

* * *

DAY 7: UNION

Si a Shikamaru le hubieran dicho que iba a pasar por aquella situación tan problemática definitivamente en ese momento se reiría en la cara de esa persona, sin embargo en este instante no haría lo mismo.

Ese día se levantó temprano, bueno prácticamente no había podido dormir y lo peor de todo es que ahora se le notaban unas ojeras del demonio. Se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de su casa, donde hacía un calor que no tenía nada que envidiar al infierno, estaba totalmente estresado y en un par de horas daría el paso importante en su vida "Se casaba".

Aquel joven que veía todo problemático iba a meterse en la cosa más complicada y a la vez feliz que podría imaginarse. Había llegado a Suna apenas hace unas horas ansioso por ver a su chica. Sin embargo, gracias a Ino, se había ido a dormir sin poder hacerlo. Ella le había dicho que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del matrimonio y todas esas cosas que las mujeres creían; por lo que prácticamente tenían secuestrada a la pobre Temari sabe dios donde y a él lo habían casi encarcelado en su cuarto de hotel.

\- ¡Problemático! - repetía el joven mientras se alistaba.

Ya se había bañado y puesto una camiseta negra corta, que junto a unos shorts negros también, iba a usar debajo de su "Montsuki"*, el mismo Montsuki que había usado su padre el día de su boda. Estaba perfumándose cuando de repente alguien golpeó familiarmente a su puerta.

\- ¡Entra Chouji! - ordenó el Nara, mientras se arreglaba su clásica coleta delante del espejo que tenían allí.

Chouji entró y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Estaba elegantemente vestido para la boda y feliz de ver lo nervioso que se hallaba su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y cómo está el novio?. Hermano. - soltó el joven Akimichi.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Anda aquí, mírame como si me fuera a la playa. - le contestó sarcásticamente el moreno.

Chouji no se pudo contener y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Tranquilo hermano! Ni que te fueras a casar. - habló el mejor amigo de Shikamaru mientras seguía riéndose, tras lo cual la risa del Nara se unió a la de él.

\- Aparte creo que si te vas a la playa, no creo que seamos capaces de rescatarse ¿No sabes que allí hay mucha arena? - continuó Chouji aun riéndose.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti, hermano - respondió Shikamaru mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de la risa y le daba unas palmatidas en la espalda a su amigo.

\- Ni lo menciones, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin mí- dijo Chouji con una sonrisa - Vine porque Ino estaba volviéndome loco con que vigile que el novio no salga corriendo.

Shikamaru agradeció que toda su familia y amigos estuvieran allí, estaba contento que hubieran sido capaces de acompañarlo en ese momento tan importante sobre todo porque estaba bastante lejos de su hogar.

\- ¡Oe esa chica no sabe que si salgo corriendo puedo acabar muerto! - bromeó el Nara - Soy demasiado inteligente como para morir tan joven, además de ser problemático – sonrió.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - se carcajeó Chouji - Pues sí. No creo que quieras algo problemático - habló el joven del clan Akimichi.

Los mejores amigos y compañeros de Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, ya se habían casado con sus parejas hace un par de meses. Los dos habían, al igual que él, encontrado una persona especial que les hicieron cambiar para bien. Ino se casó con Sai, aquel shinobi que no tenía la menor idea de los que eran los sentimientos o como expresarlos se había quedado con la mujer más expresiva de todo Konoha. Shikamaru no entendía como Sai había logrado conquistar a Ino pero como fuera se les veía felices.

Después estaba su amigo Chouji quien se había casado con la joven embajadora del país de las nubes, Karui. Le pareció increíble que el shinobi más pacífico y amable que conocía se casara con una de las mujeres más revoltosas y violentas que conocía, y eso que Shikamaru si sabía de varias mujeres violentas. Nadie supo cómo y cuándo se conocieron y comenzaron a enamorar, Chouji era alguien a quien le gustaba escuchar y apoyar a los demás, pero cuando se trataba se él siempre había sido introvertido al hablar. Él llego un día con la chica y se las presentó como la mujer que sería su esposa algún día. Tanto Shikamaru como Ino escupieron lo que habían estado comiendo y ante tal sorpresa solo les quedo felicitar a la alegre pareja.

\- Yo no sé cómo ustedes dos sobrellevaron casarse - cuestionó ofuscado el Nara tirado en su cama.

Por supuesto, Shikamaru estuvo presente en ambas bodas acompañando a sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo no vio en ellos la ansiedad que ahora el tenia, Ino podía haber estado estresada y Chouji algo intranquilo pero nunca ansiosos.

\- ¡Oe! Que dices si estaba que me orinaba de miedo. - se carcajeó Chouji - Sabes que no soy muy bueno en exteriorizarme pero en serio estaba nervioso.

\- ¿En serio? Ni se te notaba… - comenzó a reírse Shikamaru con un poco más de confianza en sí mismo.

Estaba en eso cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró toda alborotada Yoshino Nara, su madre. La matriarca del Clan Nara lucía un hermoso kimono que llevaba un diseño y bordado alusivo a su clan, además también lucía un hermoso tocado en el cabello con una flor representativa del bosque Nara.

\- Mamá… - dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba de su cama - Ya era hora. Te estaba esperando hace rato - soltó algo ofuscado y nervioso.

\- ¡Shikamaru! Y por eso me tienes que esperar tirado en tu cama, mira que se te va arrugar la ropa… - regañó Yoshino mientras colocaba en la cama el Montsuki que traía tan celosamente guardado en un protector de ropa.

\- Al fin el Montsuki… - mencionó Shikamaru aliviado y emocionado - pensé que no llegaba, mamá.

\- ¡Cállate, Shikamaru! Como se te ocurre salir corriendo hacia Suna y no llevarte el Montsuki. Gracias a Dios que uno de tus tíos todavía no había partido de Konoha cuando te diste cuenta y pudo traerlo - le recriminó Yoshino a su hijo.

\- ¡Ya mamá! No me regañes - gruño el hombre sonrojado y avergonzado.

\- Bueno muchacho ven acá que tengo que arreglarte… - llamó a Shikamaru sacándolo de su actitud berrinchuda.

Yoshino sacó delicadamente el traje y se lo colocó a su hijo sobre la ropa que tenía puesta. El Montsuki era uno tradicional y elegante decorado con el emblema de su Clan tanto en el pecho, mangas y espalda. Todos los líderes del Clan lo habían usado, fue el mismo que uso su padre el día que se casó con su madre. El joven Nara estaba consciente de todo eso y comprendía muy bien lo que significa llevarlo con honor. Luego de arreglarlo y verlo tan guapo Yoshino no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Shikaku, tú eres el que deberías haber arreglado al vago de tu hijo… es tan parecido a ti - habló para sí misma entrecortadamente por los sollozos que soltaba - Pero mejor pensemos en cosas más alegres, seguro ahora debes estar más que orgulloso - mencionó a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Shikamaru abrazó a su madre, él sabía cuánto significaba para ella todo esto. Se sentía realmente nostálgico y triste saber que ninguno de los dos hombres que lo había cuidado y enseñado todo lo que sabía no se encontraran para ver aquel gran momento en el que se convertiría en todo un hombre de familia.

\- Ya Shikamaru, Temari-san tenía razón sobre que eres un bebé llorón. ¡Por dios! Solo espero que ella tenga mano dura contigo… - suspiró su madre al ver que su hijo también tenía un par de lágrimas en las mejillas.

\- Problemático… si fuiste tú la que comenzaste - regaño el shinobi a su mamá. Ante lo cual solo se ganó un jalón de orejas.

\- ¡Oye! Esa es forma de hablarte a tu madre, ya vamos que se supone que el novio debe de llegar antes… mira que me demore porque ayude a Ino y Sakura con la novia - sonrió Yoshino - ¡Esta bellísima! - Yoshino le guiño un ojo a su hijo.

\- ¡Mamá… ya basta! Me pones nervioso… - dijo sonrojado el novio.

Tanto Chouji como Yoshino comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Era increíble que el hombre más inteligente de toda Konoha no supiera controlar sus nervios.

\- ¡Entonces mejor no hacer esperar a nadie! - habló finalmente Chouji - El auto que nos ha mandado el Kazekage debe estar esperándonos. - mencionó el Akimichi a la vez que se colocaba en la puerta para darle paso a la matriarca Nara.

Luego de unos minutos los tres ya se encontraban camino al templo con un Shikamaru sudando de lo ansioso además de que el calor infernal que tenía Suna no ayudaba en nada.

Llegaron a la hora exacta un par de minutos antes de la llegada del auto en donde venía Temari, Kankuro y algunas de sus damas de honor; las cuales eran Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karui, Ten y Matsuri. Por otro lado también llego el auto donde estaban los chicos que iban acompañar a Shikamaru entre los cuales estaban Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Sai.

Listos en la entrada del templo Shikamaru tomo su posición al lado su madre y detrás de ellos se colocaron Temari y Kankuro. Según la tradicional ceremonia se suponía que Shikamaru debía ir acompañado de su padre y Temari debía ir junto a su madre, sin embargo ambos no tenía a ese ser tan importante a su lado así que decidieron que tanto la madre de él como el mayor de los hermanos de ella deberían ocupar ese lugar. Por otro lado Gaara, el Kazekage, se encontraba al final debido a que sería el que se encargaría de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

El joven Nara no pudo ver completamente bien a su futura esposa hasta el momento en que se colocó a su lado frente a Gaara, quien ya se encontraba preparado para comenzar la ceremonia.

El novio no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera idiotamente ante la vista que se le presentaba, su madre en verdad se había quedado corta con la palabra bellísima. Temari estaba divinamente vestida con su Shiramuko* blanco y un Tsuno-kakushi* que cubría su tocado. En ese momento a Shikamaru le comenzaron a temblar las manos y si no es porque Gaara comenzó a dar las palabras para iniciar la ceremonia seguro caía desmayado.

El Kazekage empezó la oración del rito para luego intercambiar tanto el Juzu* y los anillos que llevarían como símbolo de ser uno para toda la vida. En todo momento Temari le había estado sonriendo feliz a Shikamaru, él no cabía en su pecho por lo que se mordía un poco el labio inferior de manera de poner controlar las emociones que vivía en ese momento. Odiaba ser un bebé llorón.

Luego de eso llegó la parte donde debían tomar el "San san kudu"* lo que significaba que ya se unían no solo a los ojos de los hombres sino ante el de los dioses. Para ese instante ya todas las chicas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción y felicidad. Shikamaru pensó que de seguro si no fuera por el trago que tomo durante el San san kudu, el cual le ayudó a deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, estaría chillando al igual que las chicas que allí estaban.

Finalmente luego de que Gaara dio la bendición a la pareja todos contentos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el patio del templo para tomar las fotos respectivas y dar las felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Una media hora después la pareja salía del templo a cada lado de la matriarca de los Nara para dirigirse a los salones donde se realizaría la fiesta que celebrarían luego de su boda. Sin embargo, primero debían de ir a cambiarse sus trajes al lujoso hotel donde se suponía que pasarían su noche de bodas luego de la fiesta. Su madre había insistido que dejaran ya todas las cosas que iba a usar y con la que partirían a su luna de miel en ese lugar, por lo que antes de irse a la fiesta obligatoriamente tendrían que ir juntos para allá.

Yoshino los metió en el auto y se despidió de ellos dándole primero un beso a su hijo y luego otro a su nueva hija.

\- ¡Chicos, ya saben solo se deben de cambiar que los estaremos esperando en el salón! ¡Entendido! - regañó Yoshino guiñándoles un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

\- Problemático - masculló Shikamaru a la vez que dirigía su mirada lejos de la cara de su madre para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

\- ¡Claro, madre! - mencionó divertida Temari al ver la reacción de niño chiquito de su esposo - No se preocupe que no dejare que este vago vaya a salir corriendo - terminó de hablar sonriendo.

\- ¡Dios, gracias hija si no fuera por ti seguro este vago no podría manejarse! - soltó dramáticamente Yoshino mientras movía la mano despidiéndose.

El joven Nara estaba perdido, ahora no solo tendría una madre controladora detrás de él sino también a una esposa. Ambas mujeres desde que se habían conocido siempre fueron como madre e hija y cada vez que podían se confabulaban para regañar al shinobi.

Cuando arrancó el carro, Temari volteó a ver de nuevo a Shikamaru quien mantenía el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, ante lo cual ya ella no pudo más y comenzó a reírse.

\- Problemático Temari… - suspiró el Nara - Ya tenía suficiente con mi madre ahora mi mujer también va hacer mi vida problemática.

\- ¡Hey! Sabes que tu mujer conoce más de 2000 técnicas de tortura ¿no? - sonrió maliciosamente de manera de advertencia ella.

Shikamaru tragó saliva. Sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a esa mujer si quería sobrevivir a su primer día de casado. Ante la cara que había puesto su esposo Temari empezó a reírse nuevamente.

\- ¡Hey! … - habló Shikamaru. Sin embargo no terminó de decir lo que quería ya que Temari lo había jalado del cuello de su traje para besarlo apasionadamente.

\- Ya no llores bebé - le susurró ella cerca de sus labios - si te portas bien creo que podremos demorarnos un poquito más en el hotel antes de irnos a la molesta fiesta… ya sabes algo rápido… - terminó por ronronear ella en la oreja del shinobi.

\- ¡Oe! Creo que ya eres todo una Nara… - le sonrió pervertidamente él al saber a lo que se refería su mujer - Ya encuentras todo molesto, Temari Nara - ahora era él quien la besaba. Y así se la pasaron un rato en el auto hasta que llegaron a cambiarse al hotel.

Finalmente, luego de un ligero retraso, entraron ambos a la fiesta donde los esperaban sus amigos. Y aunque algunos de ellos divertidos se dieron cuentas que ambos tenían unas extrañas marcas en sus cuellos a ninguno de los dos les importo, después de todos solo estaría un ratito en esa molesta fiesta antes de escaparse a terminar lo que tenían pendiente.

* * *

***Montsuki: traje tradicional que usa el novio con los emblemas representativos de su familia o clan. Pueden variar de colores pero generalmente es negro y gris, solo es usado para la bodas tradicionales.**

***Shiramuko: kimono de seda blanca que usan las novias durante la ceremonia dentro del templo. Este representa la pureza de la novia.**

***Tsuno-kakushi: gorro circular blanco que se usa para cubrir el tocado de la novia. Este se usa como símbolo para esconder los cuernos (celos) a la suegra y futura madre.**

***Juzu: rosario antiguo que se usa para entrelazar las manos de la pareja durante la ceremonia**

***San san kudu: momento más importante de la ceremonia donde tanto el novio como la novia toman un fino sake tres veces de un tazas llamadas "sakazuki". San san kudo significa tres-tres-nueve que representa al cielo, tierra y ser humano. En el número nueve se da tres veces tres, el cual es un número sagrado y simboliza el deseo de traer felicidad a la pareja.**

**Union no tiene otro significado que juntar o entrelazar y esta palabra lo que me trajo a la mente no fue otra cosa que una boda. Que otro símbolo para demostrar la unión sino el deseo que vivir una vida junto con el ser que se ama. Bueno aquí quise plasmar lo que el novio puede pasar antes y durante ese importante evento, y me encantó hacerlo con un personaje como Shikamaru quien a pesar de ser un estratega no es capaz de analizar nada en ese momento. Vamos, no siempre todo debe ser de lo más planificado, a veces la cosas suceden y listo. **

**¡Ahora sí! Con esta historia oficialmente terminamos los 7 días (llorando) la verdad me costó un poquito terminar este día eran demasiadas cosas pero al fin esta. Espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo mis ideas locas... y me dejen uno que otro review por allí (no se preocupen los contestaré aunque sea por privado). Los invitó por allí que revisen mis otras historias y ojala pronto tengamos más semanas shikatema que me inspiren más historias. ¡Besitos y nos leemos!**

**PD: Agradezco los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora y en especial a Isso que ha sido el último que me dejo uno, xD espero que te guste este día, se demoró un poquito pero allí esta.**


	8. Word

**¡Hola muchachones! Si, créanlo actualización sorpresa. La verdad estoy muy feliz de poder decirles que gracias a sus comentarios y a ustedes he decidido abrir de nuevo esta historia. Me lo estuvieron pidiendo mucho xD así que habrá más DÍAS. Sin embargo, para eso deseo que ustedes participen diciéndome la PALABRA que quieran que sea el tema del día. En serio MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que me dan. Gracias a los reviews de:**

** Anamicenas (xD Algunos te los respondí personalmente pero no puedo dejar de agradecerte por acá)**

**SAHORY (En serio gracias por tu lindo comentario querida, espero seguir mejorando y que sigas disfrutando de mis locuras. Claro y te invitó a que leas mis demás historias)**

**Glow2410 (¡Oh dios! Te gustaron mis historias... y al final hasta te paraste de la silla y aplaudiste... lloraré... ¡por eso te quiero!)**

**Kathy kawaiii (¡Gracias linda! tan kawaiiii al igual que tus comentarios, xD espero que te guste este cap ¡Besitos!)**

**Y también gracias totales a los dos Guest que me animaron a seguir escribiendo y a reabrir esta historia... ¡ESTE DÍA VA PARA USTEDES!**

**Ya sin más que decir los dejo con este día XD...**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei las demás tonterías escritas por aquí son mías...**

* * *

DAY 8: WORD

Era una linda mañana de domingo y la sala de la familia Nara se encontraba totalmente desordenada por los juguetes de un bebé de unos 10 meses. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari estaban sentados en el suelo observando al pequeño Shikadai que gateaba por el lugar y donde de vez en cuando hacia intentos de dar unos pasitos.

La madre miraba atentamente que su bebé no se lastimase. Sin embargo, había algo que la estaba inquietando desde hacía unos días.

\- Shikamaru... - llamó Temari a su esposo - me preguntaba cuan... - empezó a querer decirle sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer? - le preguntó Shikamaru al ver la ansiedad en la cara de su mujer.

\- ¿A qué edad comenzaste hablar? - soltó ella sin dar más rodeos.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Él nunca le había preguntado sobre ese asunto a su madre y no sabía porque su esposa quería saberlo, pero al ver que Temari dirigía su mirada a su pequeño, que despreocupadamente se metía un juguete a la boca, se dio cuenta cual era el problema.

\- No lo sé… - contestó el shinobi sacando de sus pensamientos a Temari - pero sé por dónde va el asunto - terminó por decir Shikamaru conteniendo una risita.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra...! No estoy bromeando... - amenazó la kunoichi al notar las intenciones de su marido de comenzar a reírse - Estoy hablando en serio.

\- Ya mujer, no debes preocuparte... - mencionó Shikamaru para calmarla - cada bebé tiene su propio ritmo.

\- Pero no crees que debemos llevarlo para que lo revise Sakura o Ino... - habló ella con tono de preocupación.

Shikamaru la vio con ternura. Él sabía que Temari era una muy buena madre, demasiado buena para su gusto. Shikadai era el niño mejor cuidado que conocía. Temari no había dejado pasar ningún asunto referente a su hijo y si algo le preocupaba ella no paraba hasta solucionarlo inmediatamente. Él comprendía que Temari era así debido a su miedo de ser una mala madre. Ella había perdido a su madre a muy temprana edad, por eso su mujer no quería que su niño sintiera y pasara la falta de ese amor maternal.

\- No seas paranoica mujer... - le contestó el shinobi.

Temari se levantó y fue a cargar a su hijo, quien comenzó a protestar debido a que su madre le había quitado de la boca el juguete que estaba mordiendo alegremente. Con su hijo en brazos se acercó nuevamente a su esposo mientras le daba otro juguete a su hijo, el cual sin dudar se metió a la boca para seguir mordiendo algo.

\- ¡Míralo, Shikamaru! ¡Este niño ya debería estar diciendo alguna que otra palabra, pero no lo está haciendo! - alzó Temari la voz algo exasperada.

Ahora si Shikamaru comenzó a reírse, ante lo cual se ganó un codazo de su mujer y la risa de su hijo al ver su cara de dolor ante el golpe recibido.

\- Es que no debes preocuparte tanto mujer - le dijo Shikamaru mientras se sobaba el golpe con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que había derramado de la risa.

Temari se encontraba realmente angustiada. Hace un par de días se había juntado con las demás chicas y sus bebés, al principio pensaba que era algo tonto pero gracias a la insistencia de Ino decidió que sería lindo que Shikadai jugase con los demás pequeños. Ese día fue realmente instructivo para ella, ya que pudo compartir y aprender sobre las inquietudes que tiene una madre al criar a un niño.

Allí estaba Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Karui con ella hablando sobre como los pequeños podían dar muchos desafíos y problemas mientras veían como sus niños jugaban alegremente. En un momento de la reunión, Temari, se dio cuenta que tanto Bolt, Inojin, Sarada y Chouchou no solo balbuceaban como lo hacía su hijo sino que ya soltaban monosílabos cortos juntos como "da" o "ma" que sonaban como palabras repetidamente. Incluso juró que Sarada decía un "dame mamá" en su media lengua cuando Sakura le quito un juguete que pretendía tirarle a Bolt en la cabeza.

Y allí estaba su hijo despreocupadamente echado entre unas mantitas tratado que Chouchou e Inojin lo dejasen en paz un rato y así poder dormir. Su pequeño no era tan hiperactivo como Bolt, ni tan bien portado como Sarada. A ese niño en verdad no le interesa los juguetes, al contrario mientras tuviera un espacio donde pudiera echarse a dormir Shikadai era feliz.

Que su hijo no fuera tan activo y que no estuviera casi hablando como hacían los otros niños hizo que Temari se preguntara si tal vez Shikadai tuviera algún tipo de retraso con respecto a su edad como había leído en uno de los miles de libros sobre como educar a los niños que tenia en los estantes de su casa.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? ¿Esperamos? - consultó Temari a Shikamaru - No quisiera pensar que actuamos tarde frente algún problema que pudimos solucionar rápidamente.

Shikamaru tomo a su hijo de los brazos de su madre. El niño era perfecto con unos ojos verdes que había heredado de ella, dos brazos, dos piernas, cinco dedos en cada mano y en cada pie. Él sabía que su niño iba a estar bien, no importaba nada, como padre debía de confiar que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero pensó que una madre no tendría el mismo punto de vista sobre todo una madre sobreprotectora como Temari.

\- Temari, ¿Te olvidas que este niño es un Nara? - cuestionó Shikamaru - Todos tenemos nuestro propio ritmo y más aún alguien que lleva como apellido Nara.

Temari vio a su hijo y luego al padre. Eran tan iguales, dos gotas de agua. Shikamaru tenía un buen punto, irrefutable y coherente. Sabía que los Nara, y sobre todo los varones, carecían siempre de motivación. Era su naturaleza tomar todo con lógica y calma, desde que había entrado al clan se percató que debía dejarse llevar sino acabaría perdiendo ante tanta pasividad.

\- Tienes una madre demasiado sobreprotectora, Shikadai - le habló Shikamaru con una sonrisa a su hijo - Pero vas a estar bien ¿no?

El pequeño que estaba en sus brazos lo vio y luego comenzó hacer ruiditos graciosos en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

\- Ya ves Temari, hasta el niño te está diciendo que estará bien - volvió él a dirigirse a su esposa y de esa forma tratar de calmar su ansiedad.

En ese instante Shikadai, que se encontraba viendo con rareza la cara de sus padres, empezó a llamar la atención de su papá tirandole de su camiseta.

\- Ba…gu… bagu… - comenzó a hablar el bebé.

\- ¿Qué? - se preguntó sorprendido Shikamaru para luego observar a su hijo incrédulo de que aquellos sonidos salían de Shikadai.

\- bagu bagu bagu - repitió Shikadai mientras aplaudía divertido.

Temari no pudo evitar poner una mano en su boca ante la sorpresa. Su hijo estaba hablado.

\- ¿Acaba de decirme vago? - exclamó Shikamaru entre incrédulo y ofuscado.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Shikadai dilo de nuevo! - rogó la madre.

El bebé comenzó a ver raro a sus padres y volvió a concentrarse en meter su mano en la boca.

\- ¡Vamos hijo! - le pidió Shikamaru.

\- Bagu bagu… - balbuceó molesto Shikadai cuando su padre le quito la mano de la boca.

Temari al volver a escucharlo no aguanto la risa.

-¡Jajaja! Tu hijo sí que te conoce 'bagu'- se burló ella de su marido.

\- Que graciosa - frunció el ceño Shikamaru - No hijo, soy PAPÁ… di PAPÁ - resaltó las silabas dirigiéndose a su bebé.

Shikadai vio su padre como bicho raro y molesto estiró sus manos a su madre.

\- Mate… ca… mateca - llamó el niño a su madre.

Ahora fue Temari la que abrió los ojos sorprendida…

\- ¡Jajajaja! - se rió Shikamaru - Así que 'mateca' ¡Jajaja! - se carcajeaba el shinobi.

\- ¡Cállate Shikamaru! - gruño Temari al darse cuenta que su hijo estaba llamandola problemática en su media lengua - ¡Pobre de ti si descubro que fuiste tú el que le enseño eso a Shikadai! - bufó ahora indignada.

Temari recibió a su hijo tan pronto le dirigió una mirada ofendida a su esposo, que no había dejado de reírse. El bebé feliz empezó a jalarle la blusa a su madre en señal que quería tomar su leche.

\- ¿Así que somos 'bagu' y 'mateca'? - habló él cuando terminó de reírse - Ves mujer, ese niño va hablar cuando quiera - le sonrió Shikamaru mientras veía como Temari amantaba a su hijo.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! - suspiró ella - creo que solo necesita no ser tan vago como su padre - se metió ella con Shikamaru.

\- Es un Nara tiene que ser un 'bagu' - dijo orgulloso Shikamaru mientras se paraba y le daba un beso a su esposa - Además, de ser un terco Sabaku - paso ahora a darle un beso su hijo - Bueno, ya regresó voy a ir a bosque a ver que tal va las cosas con los nuevos cervatillos. ¡Chau, 'mateca'!

\- ¡Oe! - gritó Temari a la vez que le tiraba un cojín cerca a su esposo, sin embargo el shinobi logró evadirlo fácilmente mientras salia por la puerta.

\- ¡Vago! - se repitió para ella misma - Hijo espero que no seas tan despreocupado como tu padre porque sino seré más problemática de lo que esperas - sonrió ella al ver a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

Temari acarició el cabello de su bebé, que poco a poco entrecerraba sus ojos en señal de caer dormido en cualquier momento. Ella pensó que a partir de ese momento todo iba a estar bien, no tenia que subestimar a su hijo. Después de todo, ese niño era hijo tanto de Shikamaru como de ella. Con seguridad en ese instante sintió que nada podría salir mal.

* * *

**Word es palabra y que más emocionante que escuchar a un bebé pronunciar sus primeras palabritas. Esta historia nos lleva a ese momento cuando tanto Shikamaru y Temari escuchan a Shikadai hablar por primera vez. Creo firmemente que cada niño tiene su propio ritmo al momento de crecer, pero eso no evita que los padres se preocupen cuando ven que algunos alcanzan hitos antes que otros. **

**Me pareció divertido que Shikadai sorprenda a sus padres con los nombres que los identifica, al ser Shikadai estaba claro que sus primeras palabras no serian las típicas 'mamá' o 'papá' jejejeje.**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap xD y hasta la próxima. ¡Besos!**

**¡AH! ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS REVIEWS CON LA PALABRA QUE DESEEN QUE SEA EL TEMA DEL DÍA, SI ES EN INGLÉS MEJOR MIS MUCHACHONES! ¡VOY A TOMAR CADA UNA DE ELLAS ASÍ QUE NO TENGAN MIEDO EN SUGERIRLAS! ¡BYE Y MUCHOS BESOS MÁS!**

_**P.D: Y con tanta emoción se me olvido decirle que he editado muchas cosas... primero mi nick xD (jejeje para los que no se dieron cuenta) pero no se preocupen si desean puede seguir llamándome Mari o Mariana no tengo problema con eso, luego también edite algunas cositas de los cap anteriores así que atentos... si desean darle una releída seria feliz. Y finalmente no se olviden de visitar mis otras historias sobre todo "Complicaciones de las sombras sobre el viento". **_


	9. Inmensity

**¡Muchachones! ¿Que tal? Y por fin puedo actualizar... Estuvo difícil poder escribir este day pero no se crean que fue por falta de ideas sino al contrario tenia tantas que no sabia xD como organizarlas, sin embargo logre hacerlo. Como premio esta historia me salio algo largita por lo que espero que eso compense algo la espera jejejeje. **

**Antes de dejarlos quiero agradecer a Glow2410 por ser participe de la palabra, espero que te guste mucho esta idea loca que salio de mi cabezota.**

**¡Ya sin más los dejo y buena lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei lo que parece medio raro xD es mio.**

* * *

DAY 9: IMMENSITY

La gran puerta de Konoha se hallaba alborotada de gente que entraba y salía de la aldea rápidamente.

Allí se encontraba bostezando Shikamaru, no sabía porque ni tampoco desde cuando había estado parado esperando a cierta mujer problemática que no se cansaba de rondar en su cabeza.

Desde aquella estúpida misión donde tuvo que hacer frente a Gengo su mente fluctuaba entre pensar en las nubes y escuchar la voz de esa mujer.

Esa vez por impulso se atrevió o mejor dicho idiotamente le pidió que saliera a comer con él alguna vez. Cuando esa mujer estaba cerca increíblemente su cerebro no funcionaba como de costumbre, ya lo había notado algunos años atrás cuando hacía de escolta de la "Embajadora de Suna". La primera vez que Tsunade le ordenó que debía acompañarla debió haber sabido que ese sería el trabajo más problemático que tendría.

¿Desde cuándo él iba, sin necesidad de que se lo ordenaran, a recibir a alguien en la puerta de la aldea? ¿Desde cuándo él dejaba de dormir su siesta de la tarde por estar allí parado? ¿Desde cuándo le resultaba tan problemático estar con ella? ¿Y desde cuando aquella sonrisa que le mostraba esa mujer hacia que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho?

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las nubes cuando creyó que sería buena idea fumarse un cigarro para matar el tiempo. Había metido su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su cajetilla y encendedor, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le cogía de su muñeca evitando que saliera aquella mano en la que ya tenía la cajetilla.

\- ¡Oe! - gruñó Shikamaru a la vez que se volteaba para ver quién era - ¡Pero que demon…! - iba a seguir hablando pero se quedó callado al ver que una rubia de dos coletas le mostraba una mirada de enojo, seguro debido a su reacción.

Al joven shinobi se le paró el corazón, allí la tenía frente a él tan radiante con unos ojos verdes que mostraban un brillo especial, que a pesar de la mirada que le estaba mostrando eran hermosos.

\- ¡Hola! - llamó Temari con el ceño fruncido mientras movía la mano que tenía libre en frente de los ojos de Shikamaru para llamar su atención - ¿Bebé llorón?.

Shikamaru salió de su trance al escucharla. En ese momento ella hizo que la mano de él saliera del bolsillo, dejando a la vista la cajetilla que allí tenia.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Shikamaru? - regañó la rubia al chico.

\- Cigarros - contestó él por inercia - De los cuales me iba a fumar uno.

\- No sabes que los niños no deben estar fumando - Temari le quitó la cajetilla y se la guardo - ¡Confiscado!

\- Problemático… - soltó el Nara - y que ya no soy un niño - ofuscado agarró la mano de Temari.

Al darse cuenta del toque Shikamaru la soltó de inmediato. Sin entender cómo, aquel pequeño gesto había hecho que una corriente recorriera su cuerpo y acelerado su corazón.

\- Perdón... - susurró Shikamaru al instante que volteó su cara para evitar que viera el sonrojo que le había ocasionado esa situación.

Temari se quedó viéndolo por tres segundos, realmente el chico estaba de lo más raro. Shikamaru era con quien más había logrado entablar una conexión amical en Konoha, por lo que veía su actitud extraña como una cosa preocupante.

\- Problemático… - se dijo para sí mismo Shikamaru.

\- ¡Hey te escuché! - dijo Temari - ¿Y qué se supone que haces acá? - preguntó ella con molestia y curiosidad.

\- Bueno se supone que estaba esperando a una problemática que debió haber llegado... - Shikamaru se detuvo a ver el reloj que tenía en su muñeca - exactamente hace 2 horas.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Acaso había estado esperado allí parado 2 horas?. Era cierto, se demoró ya que había parado en una tienda de té para comer algo, sin embargo no se imaginó que alguien podría estar esperándola. Se detuvo a verlo un segundo de pies a cabeza y al notar el gesto de molestia en el rostro del joven tan solo atinó a soltar una risita. No podía molestarse con ese niño después de todo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y le mostró una mirada filosa. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - soltó el Nara aun con el corazón ardiendo ante el descaro de aquella mujer.

\- No, nada - le dijo mostrándole una de las sonrisas que solo Shikamaru podía recibir - ¿Entonces se supone que vas a ser mi escolta?

Shikamaru no podía creerlo. Siempre enseñándole esa estúpida y radiante sonrisa que hacía que su corazón y cerebro no se comportaran como siempre. Si, definitivamente le estaba pasando algo que aún no entendía muy bien.

\- No - contestó el joven - en realidad no me han ordenado eso.

\- ¿¡Ehh..¡? - atinó a pronunciar Temari sin embargo fue interrumpida de nuevo por Shikamaru.

\- Pero, he venido aquí… - Shikamaru iba a decir "porque quería verte" o algo por el estilo pero solo le salió… - ...porque no tenía nada más que hacer - gran error, Shikamaru sabía muy bien que no era un mentiroso por naturaleza.

Temari se dio cuenta de inmediato que Shikamaru era muy malo mintiendo, ya que justo al decir la última frase evito verla a los ojos. Eso le dio una idea para molestarlo, después de todo no se había olvidado de la propuesta que él le había hecho en el País del silencio donde una vez más ella había salvado el trasero de Shikamaru.

\- ¡Ahh! - mencionó la rubia - ¿Así que no tienes nada que hacer? - preguntó - Entonces porque no me llevas a algún lado, después de todo por lo que he venido no es nada urgente y puede esperar hasta mañana que el Hokage este descansado.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja cuando sintió que la mano de la chica cogía su muñeca y lo rastraba quién sabe a dónde.

\- ¡Hey, espera! - dijo Shikamaru parando de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? ¿Acaso no dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer? - le cuestionó Temari.

\- Si, si. Pero creo que primero debemos dejar todo eso que traes - habló el Nara mientras señalaba el gran abanico y maleta que llevaba ella en la espalda.

Temari se dio cuenta que él tenia razón, estaba llevando muchas cosas consigo y además pensó que seria bueno cambiarse la ropa que había usado para viajar. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente al frente del hospedaje donde siempre se quedaba cada vez que iba a Konoha.

\- Problemático… - bufó Temari.

\- ¡Oe! Esa es mi línea - gruñó Shikamaru mientras veía como ella entrada al local mostrándole la lengua infantilmente.

Shikamaru estuvo unos 15 minutos esperándola en la puerta de lugar, incluso inconscientemente metió su mano al bolsillo para hacerse de sus cigarros pero recordó el detalle que la mujer problemática se los había quitado.

De repente, luego de estar un rato viendo las nubes, Temari salió cambiada vistiendo uno de sus kimonos favoritos y algo de brillo en los labios. Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta ¿En realidad esa mujer problemática podía cambiar tanto ante sus ojos con solo ponerse un poco de brillo? ¿Y desde cuándo se ponía brillo?

\- Hey Shikamaru… - llamó la rubia al ver que otra vez el shinobi estaba pensando en las nubes - ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - terminó de mencionar mostrándole una sonrisa.

Shikamaru la miró y su cerebro comenzó a idear un sin número de movimientos que podría hacer. Su corazón por otro lado parecía que había perdido la capacidad de seguir un ritmo haciendo más difícil decidir la estrategia correcta por lo que eligió lo más fácil.

\- Hmm… no sé. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú? - preguntó el shinobi haciendo ademán de ser un caballero.

\- Tengo hambre - Temari verdaderamente se moría por comer algo - No he comido nada desde el desayuno y ya son casi las 5 de la tarde.

\- Mujer, por eso estas muy delgada - bufó el Nara - No sé porque la mujeres son tan molestas con respeto a su peso.

Temari lo miró con cara de odio.

\- ¡Oye! Que tiene que las mujeres tratemos de vernos bien - le contestó la rubia - ¿Acaso los hombres creen que lo hacemos por ellos? - terminó riéndose ella.

\- Entonces si no es por eso ¿Por qué se maquillan y ponen brillo? - Shikamaru señaló el rostro de la kunoichi haciendo referencia que se había dado cuenta de que ella en esos momentos estaba usando maquillaje.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - soltó indignada ella haciendo un puchero.

Shikamaru no pudo contener una carcajada ante la actitud de la mujer que tenía al lado, al parecer había ganado la primera jugada. Sin más, la cogió de la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un lugar que Temari no tenía ni idea.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando así hasta que Shikamaru se detuvo frente a un pequeño local en medio de la ciudad.

\- Ya problemática, llegamos, no me dijiste que querías comer pero deduje que este lugar seria el indicado - dijo el shinobi delante de la puerta del lugar.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó sorprendida Temari al ver la gran tienda de dangos - ¡Gracias, Shikamaru! - ella le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído a él. Shikamaru sintió que su corazón se detuvo, si hubiera sabido que para obtener esa sonrisa solo tenía que invitarle unos dangos sin dudarlo lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

\- No sabía que te gustaran tanto los dangos - mencionó él sonrojado evitando la mirada de Temari - Vamos de una vez que también me dio hambre.

Ambos entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, uno frente al otro. Shikamaru se sentía nervioso y no sabía el motivo. Definitivamente eso era una cita.

Temari se mostraba feliz, después de todo iba a comer el dulce que más le gustaba en la vida. No le importaba nada, ni tampoco que Shikamaru estuviera mostrándose tan raro.

Luego de unos minutos de observar los carteles donde estaba escrito lo que se ofrecía en la tienda decidieron pedir un gran plato de dangos caseros para cada uno.

Poco a poco el ambiente fue tornándose más calmado y menos tenso. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari hablaron de temas variados desinhibiéndose un poco e incluso mostrándose sonrisas espontaneas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron sus platos y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Esos son sabor sakura*? - preguntó Shikamaru señalando un palito que tenia dangos rosados del plato de ella mientras él se metía uno de color verde sabor menta a su boca.

\- Sí, supongo… - contestó la rubia mientras miraba como Shikamaru observaba detenidamente su plato percatándose que no tenía ninguno de ese color.

En eso Temari tuvo una idea y agarro su palito de dangos rosados.

\- Come… - dijo ella colocando el dango del extremo cerca de la boca de Shikamaru.

\- ¡Ehhh…! - Shikamaru se movió un poco de su asiento sorprendido - Es…ste... yo… - el joven perdido la capacidad de hablar en ese momento.

\- Ya deja de balbucear como idiota y abre la boca - ordenó Temari frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso no quieres probar?.

\- Problemático… - respondió Shikamaru mientras abría la boca todo rojo - Los hombres no deberían ser alimentados por las mujeres… - masculló con el dango en la boca.

Temari soltó una risita, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios machistas de Shikamaru pero no se molestó en contestarle ya que al final él terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que decía como en ese momento.

-Ten otro… - Temari le metió otro dango en la boca a un Shikamaru desprevenido - Así mejor ya dejas de decir tonterías - terminó sonriendo a un Nara totalmente sonrojado.

Estuvieron otro rato más allí mientras tomaban un poco de té para pasar el dulce de los dangos. Al sentirse satisfechos Shikamaru pensó que sería buena idea caminar un poco para bajar la comida. Él pidió la cuenta y se acercó a pagar, Temari chilló un poco ya que no quería que él pagara todo. Pero al final Shikamaru la ignoró cubriendo la totalidad de la cuenta igual.

Era un atardecer tranquilo, caminaron por el centro de Konoha viendo las tiendas. Shikamaru observaba como bobo a Temari, era la primera vez que la veía actuar como sólo una chica y no como una ruda kunoichi. La verdad no era que no le gustara su faceta de kunoichi, su fuerza e inteligencia en el campo de batalla lo habían cautivado desde la vez en que la vio pelear con Tenten, sin embargo descubrir la faceta más frágil de Temari le estaba gritando que sin lugar a dudas había caído totalmente enamorado y su corazón no se lo podía negar.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron un rato más visitando tiendas, terminaron por pasar una hora haciendo compras de las cuales el 90% eran cosas que Temari había adquirido por impulso, entre las cuales habían un set de perfumes para el baño olor vainilla, un par de muñequeras de mallas, tres camisetas con el logo de Konoha de color lila, un nuevo obi* rojo y un pequeño cactus adornado con una hermosa flor. Por otro lado él solo había adquirido unas medias negras y un disco de un cantante que no sabía que existía pero como le gusto una de la canciones se lo compro. Todo aquello era llevado por un caballeroso Shikamaru que insistió en cargar la totalidad de compras ante la queja de Temari.

Luego Shikamaru decidió que antes de volver a comer algo debían ir a un lugar donde se pudiera ver bien aquel atardecer que ya amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento, por lo que él llevo a Temari directo al mirador junto al monte donde se alzaban los rostros de los antiguos Hokages. En un principio cuando llegaron a Shikamaru por décima vez en el día se le volvió a parar el corazón, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con ese órgano de su cuerpo que al parecer se había dañado. El lugar estaba repleto de alegres parejas conversando, tomándose de la mano y besándose, Shikamaru tragó saliva. Sin embargo, él vio que a Temari poco le importo la gente que estaba allí y cual niña pequeña fue corriendo al mirador con una sonrisa en los labios, la vista era realmente hermosa.

Estuvieron un rato apoyados en la baranda desde la cual se podía ver toda Konoha. No se dijeron nada, solo se dejaron llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. Shikamaru se sentía tan bien que quiso que el tiempo no avanzara pero la aparición de la noche deshizo su deseo.

Durante ese tiempo no se dio cuenta que había colocado inconsciente su mano sobre la mano que Temari tenía apoya en la baranda, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero al percatarse de la situación Shikamaru levantó su mano asustado. La kunoichi lo miró confundida, en verdad Shikamaru estaba comportando extraño ese día.

Tan pronto notaron que ya estaba oscuro ambos salieron de su mundo y se dieron cuenta que era tarde y sus estómagos les gritaban por tener algo en ellos, por lo decidieron que era momento de ir a comer algo. Esta vez fue Temari quien eligió el sitio, un pequeño puesto de ramen que estaba en el camino al hotel donde se estaba quedando, Shikamaru respiro tranquilo ya que no era el mismo que visitaban asiduamente sus amigos por lo que debía preocuparse de ser descubierto.

Cenaron y hablaron nuevamente de cosas intrascendentes, riéndose de las ocurrencias que Shikamaru había tenido durante su infancia y algunas anécdotas divertidas que Temari tenía sobre la niñez de Kankuro. Otra vez el ambiente se había relajado y no se dieron cuenta que sus platos ya estaba vacíos hasta que el tendero les ofreció más comida. Decidieron tomarse un té y retirarse luego de unos minutos ante la molestia de Temari que no había podido otra vez pagar nada debido a Shikamaru.

Temari lamentaba que el día estuviera terminándose. Nunca antes se había divertido tanto antes. A pesar de solo haber hecho cosas comunes como comer y hacer compras se alegraba de haber tenido una tarde realmente diferente.

Shikamaru por otro lado también se sentía entre triste, ofuscado y molesto por tener que separarse de ella. Sin lugar a dudas en ese instante su pecho se hallaba totalmente lleno de sentimientos que hacían que toda su caja torácica se sintiera demasiado pequeña.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al hotel de Temari, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Cada uno se daba mirabas desadvertidas pero no se decían nada. Shikamaru se concentró en pensar que debía hacer para que ese día vuelva a repetirse, sin dudas él quería que eso pasara pero no estaba seguro si ella estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del hotel en donde Temari se quedaría a pasar la noche.

-Bueno… - empezó a hablar él luego de tanto silencio – ahora te dejo descansar… pero la verdad... -tartamudeo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru estaba sudando frío, que se suponía que debía hacer. Nunca antes había salido en plan de cita con una chica. Se sentía tonto ¿Cómo era posible que no le saliera ninguna idea de su cabeza? ¿Acaso se había vuelto idiota?.

Temari veía con curiosidad al chico, en serio era muy tierno, se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla todo el día y dejarse arrastrar por ella caprichosamente. A pesar que en un principio ella le había propuesto pasar el día juntos para molestarlo, al final Temari se sentía realmente feliz de haberlo hecho.

-¡Gracias, Shikamaru! – susurro ella. Y sin pensarlo se acercó a él elevándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un besito casto en la mejilla – Espero que se repita – finalizó corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la puerta.

\- ¡Y si no se repite, ten seguro que terminaras por saber por qué dicen que soy la kunoichi más cruel! – Temari sonrió maliciosamente mientras agitaba una mano despidiéndose desde lejos.

Shikamaru se quedó helado con una mano sobre la mejilla donde la Temari le había dejado el beso, como queriendo retener la sensación allí para siempre. Era increíble el descaro de esa mujer, pero sin dudas era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Fue aquella inmensidad de sentimientos que provocaba en él lo que finalmente lo había hecho comprobar que estaba enamorado de esa mujer problemática. La más problemática de todas.

Finalmente una vez salido de su estado de shock, Shikamaru se giró y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos empezó a caminar silbando una tonada que demostraba lo feliz que estaba, sin lugar a dudas ese día se volvería a repetir y muy pronto.

* * *

**_sakura: flor de cerezo_**

**_obi: cinturón con el que se sujeta la cintura de un kimono o yukata._**

* * *

**Inmensity es inmensidad y cuando me propusieron esta palabra lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el sin número de sentimientos que te pasan cuando sientes que te has enamorado. La verdad me encantó poder escribir bajo la perceptiva de Shikamaru, los hombres cuando llegan a estar enamorados a veces se comportan como tontitos xD y sobre todo cuando están frente a la chica que les gusta. No lo nieguen jejejejeje. Espero que les halla gustado y no se preocupen pero ya tengo una idea de hacer algo bajo la perceptiva de Temari. **

**También quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, favoritos y follows xD en serio cada review me anima más a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias Anamicenas no te preocupes que ya tengo XD ideas para 2 de tus tres palabras asi que espero pronto poder estar subiendo los Days.**

**A Nekoalkimist xD mira que me leiste la mente se que tu palabra era Date y justo aca tienes la primera cita de estos dos, sin embargo no te preocupes que haré un day especialmente con esta palabra**

**Bueno para terminar un beso otra vez para Glow de quien fue esta palabra y al guest que me dejo su hermoso review.**

**"NO SE OLVIDEN Y SIGAN DEJÁNDOME SUS PALABRAS (si es en inglés, mejor), CADA PALABRA QUE PROPONGAN SERÁ UN DAY"**

**¡Besos y nos estamos leyendo! **

**P.D: Chicos hay lluvia de actualizaciones, para este momento todas mis historias (si las 3) deben estar actualizadas así que no se olviden darse una vuelta por todas y llenarme de reviews xD ¡Besos!**

*nota: Si llegan a ver esta historia por el facebook, yo misma la mande al concurso por lo que no crean que es algún plagio. Aclaro esto porque a veces existen malentedidos, ojo este day esta editado en algunas partes con respeto al que quizás encuentren en facebook.


	10. Bed

**¡Hola muchachones! Si acá le traigo un nuevo día... pero saben una cosa xD... bueno mejor no les digo nada, primero léanlo. Creo que la demora en subirlo habrá valido la pena cuando lo lean... ¡Ah! y antes que nada se habrán dado cuenta, por el titulo del capitulo, que este va de rango "M", así que quedan advertidos pillines... xD. También quiero agradecer a Anamicenas quien fue la que me propuso esta palabra, espero en serio que te guste xD (mira lo que haces escribir jajajaja y no te preocupes que va a ver day para las otra palabras también).**

**¡Bueno sin más los dejo y linda lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, cualquier cosita extraña que encuentre es mía XD...**

* * *

DAY 10: BED

La luna iluminaba todo el lugar, el viento corría y sin embargo estaba caluroso. Allí en medio de un escondido páramo cercano a los campos de entrenamiento de Suna, detrás de unos pequeños árboles, se encontraban dos jóvenes hormonientos besándose apasionadamente.

Shikamaru no cabía en su cuerpo y para ese momento no le importaba pensar en ninguna estrategia, por fin tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que le había robado el pensamiento desde hacía un buen tiempo. Por otro lado, Temari no comprendía como un bebé llorón la había logrado atrapar de esa manera a pesar de ser un vago.

\- Shika… - susurró entrecortadamente - …espera…

\- Temari… - respondió entre besos Shikamaru.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - soltó ella subiendo un poco el tono de voz - Creo que aquí… no… - continuó tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del hombre para evitar que se acercara más pero sin alejarlo del todo.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de molestia ante la situación, se sentía tan bien atrapado en los labios de Temari. Pero ella tenía razón, no podían.

\- Problemático… - masculló con molestia el Nara.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Temari sonrojándose al sentir que los pantalones de Shikamaru se encontraban más apretados en su entrepierna - No sabes controlarte… - ella desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¡Ey! No puedo evitarlo… lo siento… - exclamó totalmente rojo el joven Nara al darse cuenta de su situación.

\- ¡Baka! No te disculpes… - respondió Temari abrazándolo. No podía negar que ella se encontraba tan ansiosa como él, sin embargo su orgulloso no le haría admitirlo.

\- Temari… - iba a decir algo pero el dedo índice de ella en sus labios evitó que siguiera hablando.

\- Shhh… vámonos de aquí… bebé llorón… - ronroneó Temari en el oído del shinobi.

Shikamaru la vio a los ojos sorprendido mientras la kunoichi le tomaba de una de sus manos, que cómodamente había colocado en las caderas de aquella mujer. No supo que decir, solo atinó a dejarse arrastrar a donde quisiera ella llevarlo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó algo curioso Shikamaru luego de un rato de silencio.

Temari se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Es un secreto!... - contestó pícaramente.

\- Problemática… - Shikamaru se puso rojo. No sabía como pero no pensaba dejar a Temari esa noche ni por un momento, aunque eso significará terminar enterrado en arena o metido en una marioneta.

* * *

Ese día al fin él se había atrevido a declarar abiertamente lo que sentía. Tuvo miedo de recibir algún golpe por parte de ella, pero igual se arriesgó ya que no tenía sentido seguir controlándose frente a esa mujer. No podía evitar querer tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que la deseaba solamente para él.

Temari no esperaba menos de un vago como lo era Shikamaru. También estaba de lo más desesperada por estar entre sus brazos, pero sabía que por el orgullo de ambos no debía actuar hasta que él diera el primer paso.

Y allí estaban ambos caminando por las calles de Suna. Estuvieron todo ese día juntos, desde que Shikamaru había llegado a la aldea, aquella tarde hablaron mucho sobre ellos y terminaron esa conversación besándose como nunca antes. Ya se habían besado anteriormente, pero el beso de aquella tarde solo logró que ambos se dieran cuenta cuanto se necesitaban ahora. Y así pasearon juntos hasta que llego la noche, que los agarro de nuevo de lo más ansiosos.

* * *

Después de haber estado caminando un rato y luego de esquivar a la gente en la calle, ambos llegaron al frente de unos departamentos, aparentemente recién construidos, de los más modernos. Shikamaru abrió la boca para decir algo pero como siempre Temari habló primero.

\- Aquí estoy viviendo desde hace un mes… - confesó la rubia - la verdad creí que ya era hora que mis hermanos aprendan a vivir sin mí. Quería independizarme y dejar que ellos mismos aprendan a cuidarse - continuó ella - Son hombres después de todo. Y aunque a Kankuro casi le da un ataque, gracias que Gaara me apoyo pude conseguí este lugar.

\- Así… que tienes un departamento… - mencionó Shikamaru - ¡Increíble!

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - preguntó ella mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que se note su sonrojo.

Shikamaru se sorprendió, nunca espero que ella lo invitara. Y ante este hecho no le quedó otra cosa más que sonrojarse también.

\- ¡Eh…! ¿Estás segura…? - susurró avergonzado el joven Nara.

Sin responder Temari lo abrazó, y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Shikamaru, se acercó para besarlo. Él respondió complacido colocando ambas manos en la cintura de ella.

\- No seas un problemático… - lo retó ella.

Como respuesta Shikamaru sólo la cogió de una mano y la condujo a la entrada del edificio.

* * *

Poco minutos después Temari se encontraba tratando de abrir la puerta de su departamento con un Shikamaru de lo más inquieto abrazándola por detrás.

\- ¡Oye! Tranquilo shinobi… - se burló ella. Temari podía sentir lo impaciente que estaba Shikamaru, ella no podía estarlo menos pero no quería mostrarse débil ante ese hombre, que a pesar de todo ignoraba que la tenía comiendo de su mano.

Shikamaru atrevido acercó sus labios a la nuca de Temari y mordió delicadamente dos veces ese lugar, haciendo que a ella se le hiciera más difícil abrir la bendita puerta.

\- Maldita sea, Shikamaru. Si no te calmas no poder abrir la puerta… - jadeó con molestia la rubia al verse sometida a las caricias del hombre.

Shikamaru soltó una risita y se quedó quieto abrazado a Temari. Al fin la joven pudo abrir la puerta, y así ambos entraron al pequeño departamento que se hallaba con las luces apagadas.

\- Bueno, no será muy grande y aún le faltan cosas, pero es mi hogar - sonrió ella dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

A pesar de estar a oscuro, la luz del exterior que se colaba por las ventanas dejaba ver que el lugar tenía pocos muebles todavía, sin embargo sin contar ese hecho el departamento parecía espacioso y las paredes de un bonito color.

\- Me encanta - dijo Shikamaru antes de volver atrapar a los labios de Temari.

Ella lo beso impaciente pegándose más a él. Estaba sorprendida, en ese momento Shikamaru ya no se controlaba y abiertamente Temari puso sentir la erección del joven en su vientre. A duras penas Temari cerró con pestillo la entrada, dejándose llevar por él.

Shikamaru, con la rubia abrazada, comenzó adentrarse poco a poco en lo que se suponía que era la sala. Temari lo había rodeado por el cuello con sus brazos y lo acercaba para que no dejara de besarla.

Ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta de nada a su alrededor, y sin querer una de las piernas de Temari dio con el borde del sofá que había en la mitad de la habitación. En un movimiento rápido Shikamaru evitó que tropezaran, sin embargo él cayó en el dichoso mueble con ella encima. La joven kunoichi sonrió victoriosa al notar que aquella posición había limitado el espacio de acción del shinobi que tenía debajo.

Ante el poder otorgado, la rubia comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello de Shikamaru centrándose en la manzana de Adán del hombre. Él trataba de contener los gemidos que ocasionaba esa mujer con sus caricias, su cerebro en ese momento se había desconectado y tan sólo estaba actuando por instinto.

Temari sentía que el pobre hombre estaba siendo torturado dulcemente y eso le encantaba. Nunca pensó que tendría tal poder ante él, y si él se dada cuenta que podría tener el mismo poder sobre ella, estaría perdida. Poco a poco las manos de Shikamaru, que se encontraban en la caderas de la mujer que tenía encima, comenzaron a subir en busca del nudo del obi que tal celosamente cerraba el protector que tenía puesto sobre la yukata que vestía. Por otro lado las manos de Temari, que se encontraban detrás de la nuca de él despeinando traviesamente su coleta, comenzaron a bajar acariciando en su camino todo el torso del hombre por encima de su chaleco protector. Tímidamente ella le quito la molesta prenda tirándola en medio de la sala. Luego rápidamente buscó y encontró el borde de la camiseta que su amante llevaba siempre debajo de su chaleco, haciéndose de este y metiendo una de sus manos dentro para poder sentirse piel con piel.

En verdad se notaba que Shikamaru llevaba, a pesar de ser un vago, un entrenamiento riguroso. Los dedos de Temari comenzaron a pasear por unos abdominales totalmente marcados, para seguir subiendo y detenerse en los pectorales donde pudo sentir una ligera aspereza dada por los finos vellos que allí debía tener.

En ese momento, el joven Nara tenía la mente en blanco debido al roce de las finas manos de la mujer que lo volvía loco y había dejado de moverse completamente. Ya no le importaba nada, que ella hiciera lo que deseará con él, en ese momento se sentía esclavo del toque de esa problemática. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que los dedos de la kunoichi comenzaban a dibujar círculos sobre sus pezones no pudo más. La detuvo, se sentó bien con ella en su rezago y se sacó la camiseta lanzándola por algún lugar.

Temari hizo un gesto de molestia, como el que hace una pequeña niña cuando le quitan su juguete favorito. Él sentía que su piel quemaba, pero debía estar seguro antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno, no quería luego arrepentirse de nada sobre todo porque se traba de la mujer que amaba.

Ambos seguían acalorados, a pesar de haber parado de hacer cualquier cosa Temari no se había movido y por el contrario aprovechando su posición se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Shikamaru donde claramente podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

\- Temari… - comenzó a hablar Shikamaru con la voz ronca denotando que no había pronunciado palabra hacía ya un buen rato - …tengo miedo.

Ella levantó su cabeza y abrió los ojos al ver la inocencia en la mirada de Shikamaru. No podía negar que ella también tenía miedo pero que su hombre lo dijera tan abiertamente la enterneció.

\- Shikamaru… - susurró ella acercándose y juntando su nariz con la de él - no seas… - maliciosamente rozó los labios del shinobi con los suyos sin definir un beso.

\- En serio… Temari - habló entrecortadamente ante la tortura recibida - …¿Estás segura? A mí no me importaría salir herido pero nunca me perdonaría hacerte daño… - siguió hablando entre los roces de ella.

Temari paró y vio que los ojos de Shikamaru reflejaban sinceridad. Lo dicho por él hizo que pensaba que no se había equivocado, sin lugar a dudas ese era el hombre indicado y dentro de unos momentos ella iba ser suya y él de ella.

\- Eres un tonto… - Temari se aferró en un abrazo al torso de Shikamaru - ¿Crees que te hubiera traído aquí en este momento si no me hubiera sentido preparada? - ella ocultaba su rostro porque se hallaba totalmente sonrojada.

\- Te amo - susurró el joven acercándose al oído de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos - Nunca me voy alejar de ti.

La kunoichi se estremeció ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de Shikamaru. Solo él era capaz de que una corriente cálida le recorriera su cuerpo con una sola palabra. Ella suavemente deshizo su abrazo y comenzó a bajar sus manos en busca del borde del pantalón del shinobi.

Shikamaru ante el descaro de la mujer respondió deteniéndola antes de que alcanzara su objetivo.

\- Temari… - masculló - ¿No crees que es injusto?... - señaló el shinobi claramente el hecho que él estaba prácticamente desnudo.

Ella sonrió al notar que Shikamaru ya solo se encontraba con pantalón y sandalias, mientras que ella tenía toda su indumentaria completa.

El joven shinobi había aceptado que inevitablemente no iba a ver vuelta para atrás. Si Temari se sentía preparada, él también lo estaría. Pero no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápido.

\- Es la primera vez que hago estas cosas… - confesó algo apenado entrelazando su mano con la que había cogido de Temari - …trataré de ser delicado.

Temari fijo su mirada en los orbes marrones de su amante. ¿Era posible que un hombre pudiera generarle tanta ternura? ¿Acaso no sabía que decirle eso hizo que se sintiera incondicionalmente amada? Ella se acercó y atrapado los labios de Shikamaru en otro dulce beso.

\- Yo… yo… tampoco nunca antes lo he hecho… - Temari tuvo que esconder su rostro en el pecho de Shikamaru para evitar que se viera su sonrojo.

Shikamaru no podía creerlo, se sintió como un pillo a punto de hacer una travesura, un ladrón que pronto le quitaría la pureza aquella niña que gracias a él se haría mujer.

Definitivamente la guerra le había quitado su más tierna adolescencia. Debido a eso los dos nunca pensaron en amoríos sino solamente en sobrevivir y como consecuencia a esos tiempos ambos había llegado sin macha alguna sobre ellos a ese momento.

\- Gracias… - suspiró el joven - gracias… por darme el privilegio de ser tuyo - concluyó mientras retomaba sus caricias.

Temari ya no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sometida a los besos que Shikamaru le daba en su cuello. El Nara, aprovechando la ventaja, decidido dirigió sus manos al molesto obi que le impedía tocar con libertad la piel de ella.

No demoró mucho en encontrarlo y con tortuosa lentitud lo desató. La gravedad hizo que el protector del torso de Temari cayera dándole libre acceso a las manos de Shikamaru. Poco a poco él empezó a deslizar la yukata lila, dejándola libre de cualquier prenda superficial. Realmente ser despojada de su ropa hizo que Temari se sintiera muy avergonzada hasta el punto de cubrirse con sus brazos el pecho a darse cuenta que ahora solo lleva su sostén y sus bragas.

Shikamaru ante aquel gesto paro de hacer cualquier cosa. La miro durante unos segundos y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, gracias a la luz dada por la luna, él pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo que había en las mejillas de ella. Por lo que despacio no pudo evitar acerca sus manos y tocar aquella parte del rostro de la joven.

\- ¡No me mires así, baka! - Temari ni siquiera se movía y ahora si todo su cuerpo pareció haberse vuelto rojo.

Delicadamente Shikamaru tomó los brazos de Temari y ella dejó que los alejara de su torso sin mucha resistencia. Finalmente él tenía una vista completa del cuerpo de su chica, él tuvo que pasar su saliva para evitar que se le cayera por la boca.

Temari vestía únicamente ropa interior, una de color blanco que quizás le gritaba a Shikamaru la pureza que ella poseía. Y sin poder controlarse más, la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Eres hermosa… muy hermosa… - le susurró al oído a su joven amante.

Al escucharlo ella suspiró, la maldita inteligencia de Shikamaru hacia que dijera lo exactamente indicado en el instante correcto. Aquellas palabras hicieron que a la kunoichi le recorriera electricidad por todo el cuerpo nuevamente.

Aprovechando el abrazo Temari comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espada de Shikamaru. Claramente se dio cuenta de lo grande que era, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar que aquel niño flacucho de 13 años ahora ya era todo un hombre. El espacio recorrido provocó que ella quisiera hacer una travesura, por lo que atrevida clavo sus uñas allí donde terminaban los omóplatos de su hombre, dejándole unas rojizas marcas en ese lugar.

Shikamaru contuvo un gemido ante la osadía sentida y como respuesta rápidamente dirigió sus dedos al lugar desde donde él pensó que se podría deshacer del sostén que le impedían apreciar mejor los senos de la mujer que en ese momento le robaba delicados besos de sus labios.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de intentar inútilmente abrir el gancho, trato molesto de romper la estúpida prenda. Eso estaba demostrando su ignorancia e inexperiencia frente al asunto, cosa que no le gusto porque seguro le haría creer a ella que seguía siendo un bebe llorón.

\- Problemático… - masculló en la oreja de Temari mientras trataba de jalar con más fuerza la tira del sostén.

La kunoichi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

\- Hey… - le llamó la atención de Shikamaru - …sabes que mi pobre sostén no tiene la culpa que seas un niñato… - terminó por molestarlo a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa pícara.

\- Eres cruel… muy cruel mujer - y en venganza el joven atrapó el labio inferior de ella para luego morderlo.

\- Oye… pensé que eras un genio… - dijo Temari mientras llevaba sus manos a su propia espalda para dirigir las manos de Shikamaru en el asunto de abrir el broche de su sostén.

\- Cállate… - Shikamaru se dejó hacer.

Al fin, gracias a la ayuda de Temari, pudo deshacerse de la tonta prenda que le privaba de poder apreciar en plenitud los senos de la que pronto solo sería su mujer. Shikamaru tuvo que detenerse a verla para grabar aquella figura en sus pupilas con fuego.

Temari juro que vio claramente un brillo de pasión en los oscuros ojos de su hombre. No podía sentirse más alagada ante aquel gesto, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ser quien provocaba todo ese fuego en él.

Los dos jóvenes con el torso desnudo miraron a su alrededor y se percataron que el sofá donde estaban no les dejaba actuar libremente. Así que, Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y se paró de donde estaban. Ella, entendiendo la indirecta, comenzó a llevarlo esquivando las cosas que tenía en su sala para seguir por el pasillo mientras se besaban nuevamente.

A duras penas la kunoichi pudo ubicar el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto. En pocos segundos abrió la puerta dándole paso libre a Shikamaru, quien no había dejado de besarla hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban ya en los aposentos de Temari.

Con una mirada rápida se percató claramente que ella habría escogido la habitación más grande de todo su departamento para sí misma. Pero su gran sorpresa fue el ver la cama, era muy grande, demasiado grande para una sola persona.

\- Oe…- habló Shikamaru cerca de los labios de ella - No sabía que te gustaban las camas grandes… - molestó ahora él.

\- ¡Jajaja! Lo que pasa es que estuve pensando en cierto bebé llorón cuando la adquirí - ella fue llevando a Shikamaru en dirección de la cama.

\- Problemática… muy problemática - dijo embriagado él al ser sometido a los besos que ahora la kunoichi había situado en su clavícula derecha.

Ella al sentir que la distancia entre ellos y la cama era ya demasiado corta subió sus manos a los hombros de Shikamaru y lo empujo suavemente haciéndolo caer en la cama.

Shikamaru le sorprendió aquella acción, pero no le importo mucho y como premio pudo obtener una visión frontal de Temari quien se acercaba sensualmente a él vistiendo solos sus blancas bragas. Ese momento ella aprovechó para quitarse las sandalias mientras subía encima del hombre que allí la esperaba. Shikamaru también se quitó las sandalias ayudado de sus propios pies tratando de no perder ninguno movimiento que ella hiciera.

Ya en la cama ambos se sintieron más cómodos, así que Temari terminó de colocarse bien sobre Shikamaru y empezó a besarlo en el rostro. Al encontrarse en esa posición, la rubia, pudo sentir claramente en su vientre que la virilidad de hombre gritaba por ser liberaba del tortuoso pantalón de este vestía. El joven Nara se sentía demasiado excitado para hacer nada así que ella acercó sus manos para desabrochar el problemático botón que aprisiona la intimidad del hombre.

Él dejó que ella actuara y ayudo un poco levantando sus caderas permitiendo que terminara por bajarle el pantalón. Ahora fue turno de Temari de quedarse observando por unos minutos el cuerpo del chico, era simplemente exquisito. Ella pudo comprobar que todo que había sentido con sus manos era verdad, los músculos marcados del shinobi eran decorados por una que otra cicatriz que brillaba ante la luz que se metía en su habitación. Sin embargo al llegar su mirada a la zona baja de Shikamaru no pudo evitar detenerla sobre la erección del hombre que claramente se marcaba sobre los bóxer azules que tenía puestos.

El shinobi aprovechando que ella se quedó embobada viéndolo la cogió suavemente por los brazos y la giro quedando sobre ella, evitando aplastarla. Así lentamente comenzó acariciar cada parte de ella.

Temari podía sentir las grandes manos de Shikamaru recorrer intercaladamente su cuerpo tortuosamente despacio, ella dejo que lo hiciera porque quería que aquel toque quedara marcado siempre en ella.

\- Shika… - ahora la duda también la embargo y quiso cerciorarse que realmente él se sintiera igual que ella - Shika… me preguntaste si estaba lista, ahora yo te pregunto ¿Realmente está bien que sea yo?

Shikamaru detuvo sus caricias, que ahora se centraban sobre el vientre de la Temari, y levantó su cara para verla directamente a los ojos.

\- Temari… - la vio expectante a su respuesta - Eres la mujer más problemática, cruel y fuerte que he conocido… - Temari abrió los ojos he hizo un puchero de molestia - pero a la que amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, si no fuera tú no sería nadie - terminó mostrándole la media sonrisa que volvía idiota a Temari.

Ella sonrió a ese comentario y lo abrazó para hacerse saber que ella aceptaba sus palabras. El joven Nara decidió continuar su atrevida inspección del cuerpo de la mujer que en esos momentos lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

Bajo su mirada y pudo apreciar que ella le había dejado acceso libre a su zona sur. Se quedó un momento observando el vientre de Temari en donde claramente se podía identificar una pequeña cicatriz al lado izquierdo de su ombligo, seguro marca de su trabajo como kunoichi, y curioso bajo su mano para delinearla con sus dedos. De ese lugar continúo su recorrido hacia el costado, donde siguiendo su marcada pelvis logró hallar el borde de las bragas que ella tenía puesta.

Temari en la parte de arriba ya se había desatado sus propias sus coletas y pasaba a soltar el cabello del hombre que tenía encima. Rápidamente, al sentir que el trataba de bajar su bragas, ansiosa levantó sus caderas, ayudando en la tarea a Shikamaru.

Al verla finalmente sin ninguna prenda, el hombre no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y sentir en su entrepierna un ardor que lo hizo estremecerse. Temari lo sintió temblar y curiosa comenzó a bajar su mano poco a poco por el torso de Shikamaru hasta llevar al borde del bóxer del shinobi que maliciosamente contenía a su miembro ya erecto.

Ella bajo su mirada y gracias a su mano pudo percibir que toda la zona del bóxer donde se hallaba la erección estaba húmeda. Su toque hizo que Shikamaru saltara, pero ella no alejo su mano de aquel lugar y al contrario sin pudor comenzó a pasar lo dedos por toda su longitud tratando de sentir sobre la tela la forma del mismo.

Shikamaru no soporto, ya sus entrañas quemaban, y se quitó los bóxer dejando a la vista de Temari toda su hombría.

No es que ella no supiera que tenía allí abajo un chico, después de todo tenia hermanos menores, pero al tener al frente a un hombre y no a un niño su perspectiva cambio. Se creyó perdida, era demasiado su deseo por él y más al mostrarse completo frente a ella.

Él se dio cuenta que era analizado por lo cual se puso rojo de vergüenza, ahora comprendió porque Temari se había cubierto al sentirse desnuda.

\- Tem...ar…ii… - habló nervioso - ¿Hago algo mal?

Temari lo vio con brillo en los ojos y atrapó con una de sus manos el miembro del joven. Shikamaru pensó que moría y tuvo que apretar sus dientes para mantener el control.

\- No… - ronroneó ella - al contrario, me gusta… - sentenció ella mientras comenzaba a mover su mano suavemente.

\- Ss..ii.. haces… es..o yo no… - Shikamaru ya no pudo hablar y solo atinó a coger la mano de ella para subirla rápidamente sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡Oye! - soltó la kunoichi con un aire de molestia.

Ella estaba disfrutando de todo el juego previo, se sentía demasiado bien. Pero Shikamaru llevaba ya demasiado tiempo excitado y sabía que si no actuaba pronto su desempeño luego sería muy limitado.

\- Problemática me parece que primero debemos emparejar las cosas… - pudo mencionar por fin luego de tomar unas bocanadas de aire.

Ante lo dicho, Shikamaru, comenzó a bajar dejando húmedos besos en el rostro y cuello de ella. Poco a poco llego a los senos de la mujer donde desde un principio quiso perderse, volvió a observarlos y travieso comenzó a pasear su lengua por encima de los endurecidos pezones que allí encontró.

Temari gemía quedamente, trataba de controlar el sonido apretando sus labios pero era imposible. Sus manos se agarraron de unos cabellos oscuros que encontraron en su camino como queriendo dirigir al dueño de estos. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa escondida al sentir la impaciencia de ella.

Después de un rato concentrado en esa acción, procedió a seguir su camino para disgusto de Temari que ya se estaba acostumbrando a las caricias y sensaciones que se producían en su pecho.

Él le dio tres besos al final de las costillas, uno cerca del ombligo, otro en la cicatriz que se encontraba adyacente a ese sitio y finalmente llego al lugar que nunca creyó poder conquistar. Temari tímidamente colocó un brazo sobre los ojos, como queriendo esconderse de él, mientras se abría y mostraba totalmente a ese hombre.

Shikamaru, entre las piernas de Temari, empezó curioso a tocar con sus dedos toda la zona, deteniéndose a sentir el clítoris. Estaba algo húmeda y caliente, al parecer haberle estimulado los pechos había logrado que ella soltara un poco de su esencia para él. Pero a pesar que ella podría estar preparada, el joven pensó que aún faltaba que estuviera más húmeda por lo que con miedo paso su lengua despacio una vez mientras que con dos de sus dedos acariciaba el clítoris, esto ocasionó un gemido y más esencia de parte de Temari.

Ella apretó sus piernas a la cabeza de su amante que volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento de lengua sobre su zona intima continuamente.

\- Shika…maru… - trataba de hablar ella entre dientes.

Pronto el shinobi comprendió que ella ya se hallaba lista y por eso lo estaba llamando, así que subió hasta encontrarse y verla a los ojos. Se quedaron ambos unos segundos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, estaban a punto de unirse completamente.

De repente, sin querer, Shikamaru se miró a sí mismo y notó que había algo mal en todo justo en ese instante.

\- Yo… Temari… no tengo… - tartamudeó Shikamaru avergonzado y evitando la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Eh? - balbuceó Temari como queriendo adivinar lo que estaba tratando de decirle él - no tienes… - lo animó a continuar.

\- ¡Demonios que no tengo condones! - soltó elevando un poco el tono de voz.

Temari abrió los ojos muy grandes y el color rojo de sus mejillas se volvió a elevar unos cuantos tonos.

\- ¿Queeeé diablos? - pronunció ella entre dientes de la vergüenza - Yo… yo… - se quedó sin saber que decir.

Shikamaru hasta ese momento nunca había tenido relación con alguna mujer por lo que no tenía necesidad de llevar consigo ningún tipo de protección, pero ahora que iba a estar con Temari vio problemático no llevarlos en ese instante. Tampoco era la idea ser irresponsable y hacer algo que trajera consecuencias, sobre todo porque ellos sabían que sus familias confiaban en que al ser adultos actuarían correctamente.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, la pasión era demasiada como para pensar en retroceder ante lo inevitable y a pesar de lo que pasará ella valientemente habló primero.

\- No importa… - Temari lo abrazó y se ocultó en el pecho de Shikamaru - tú me dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar y que estarías siempre conmigo, así que pase lo que pase confió que cumplirás tu promesa - término susurrando muy cerca de él.

El joven Nara ante aquellas palabras buscó la cara de Temari y pegó su nariz con la de ella para luego emprender un tierno beso. Si era esa mujer en verdad no importaba, él tomaría toda responsabilidad de sus actos sobre ella. Iba a ser sólo suyo, su vida dependería de lo que ella quisiera y punto.

Y sin decir más, los dos jóvenes reanudaron sus caricias pero toda la conversación anterior había hecho que Temari se sintiera más nerviosa y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse al tacto de Shikamaru.

\- Temari… - él comenzó besándola otra vez suavemente en los labios - relájate mi amor… no te haré ningún daño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que ella suspiraba, era la primera vez que escuchaba tan claramente la palabra amor de la boca de ese hombre, definitivamente esa voz quedaría grabada en sus tímpanos para siempre.

Shikamaru al ver que ella se soltaba dirigió su mano y mirada a su virilidad cogiéndola para poder direccionarla despacio dentro de Temari.

\- Shika… - Temari totalmente roja al sentir la intromisión del hombre alzó ambos brazos y con ellos se sujetó del cuello de este - Shika… auch… - trataba de calmar sus gemidos.

\- Gahh - gruño el Nara. Realmente era difícil y un poco doloroso, se notaba que era la primera vez de ambos, pero Shikamaru debía de aguantar porque no quería dañar a la ahora mujer que se entregaba completa a él.

Ella estaba muy estrecha, sin embargo en un rápido análisis de la situación el joven Nara comenzó a jugar y rozar los labios de la kunoichi para lograr que se dejara llevar completamente.

Gracias a esas caricias ambos jóvenes se percataron que ya la presión en su zona baja era menor, por lo que Temari abrió un poco más las piernas dándole a Shikamaru más espacio para que se acomode y pudiera terminar de adentrarse.

Como si pudieran leerse la mente, Shikamaru quitó el agarré que tenía sobre su miembro y coloco sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Temari para terminar de darse un impulso gracias a su cadera.

\- Ahhh - Temari sólo pudo soltar un pequeño grito ahogado de dolor placentero.

Shikamaru pego su frente y nariz a las de ella. La mujer en ese momento estaba con los ojos cerrados y buscando a través de jadeos recuperar un poco de aire.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? - preguntó él al darse cuenta de las dos pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en los ojos verdes que lo observaban en ese momento.

Ya al fin ambos era uno tanto en cuerpo como alma. Temari podía sentirse completa junto a Shikamaru. La joven entreabrió los ojos y sin querer bajo su mirada hacia su zona inferior donde vio que su unión era real.

\- Gracias… mi niño… - ella susurró aquellas palabras muy cerca de él como queriendo agradecer lo delicado que había sido - …te amo tanto.

Shikamaru la besó, si le decían en ese momento que iba a morir, moriría feliz.

El hombre se contuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento por un rato, sabía que ella debía acostumbrarse a tenerlo adentro antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo si no comenzaba a moverse pronto estaba seguro que no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo, así que poco a poco comenzó a entrar y salir de ella muy lentamente, como respuesta recibió más jadeos de Temari. Sus caderas parecían que habían tomado vida propia o en su defecto se había desconectado de sus cerebros y se dejaban llevar solas en busca de calmar el calor que en su unión se formaba.

Con cada penetración el dolor que existió en un inicio se fue transformado en algo más placentero. El rebote que ocasionaba el movimiento fue aprovechado por Shikamaru para lamer nuevamente los pezones de Temari mientras seguía hundiéndose en ella.

\- Tem… creo que… no podre… - gimió Shikamaru mientras continuaba los movimientos rítmicos de cadera - Demonios... - gruñía el shinobi.

\- Shika… - jadeaba la rubia debajo - …aguanta un poco más… por favor… - le pidió

Temari estaba demasiado cerca de experimentar algo que nunca había sentido antes como para dejarlo ir, por lo que atrapó con más fuerza las caderas de Shikamaru gracias a la ayuda de sus piernas que estaban rodeándolas.

El Nara estaba llegando a su punto cumbre también, pero como las peticiones de ella eran órdenes para él, sin esperar empezó a idear algo con el fin de lograr alargar ese instante de placer. Entonces creyó que quizás cambiando de posición podrían extender aquel momento de éxtasis que estaban sintiendo. Abrazó con más fuerza a su mujer y en un solo movimiento la giro.

Temari, que estaban bien prendida del cuello de Shikamaru, ante tal movimiento clavó sus dientes en el hombro derecho de su amante dejando un rojiza marca que seguro demoraría algunos días en desaparecer.

Ahora con ella encima, Shikamaru, comenzó de nuevo a moverse más rápido dentro y fuera de su mujer, en un momento los oídos del joven no podían diferencias entre los gemidos de la rubia y los suyos propios.

Ella está recostada en el pecho del que ahora era su hombre, donde claramente podía escuchar los incesantes latidos de su corazón. Como mujer se sintió muy feliz de saber que Shikamaru era quien le estaba enseñando lo que era en verdad hacer el amor y entregarse con todo al ser que se quiere. Ya estaba demasiado cerca ella a culminar y con un par de penetraciones su mente quedo en blanco.

\- Shikamaru… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Temari mientras sentía como temblaba su cuerpo y atrapaba los labios del hombre que la había hecho tocar las nubes que tanto a él le gustaban.

Shikamaru sintió claramente como su virilidad era atrapada por las contracciones que en la intimidad de Temari se estaban produciendo debido al orgasmo que el mismo había provocado. Y tenerla temblando entre sus brazos sólo hizo que con tres o cuatro intromisiones más se rindiera y por fin se liberara todo él dentro de ella.

Ambos tirados uno sobre el otro en esa cama empezaron a tratar de recuperar la respiración que habían perdido hace pocos minutos debido al amarse sin limitaciones. Sudorosos, cansados y sedientos se quedaron un rato escuchando los latidos que se producían en el pecho del otro.

\- Problemático - suspiró Shikamaru mientras paseaba sus manos por la espalda de su mujer - haces que no sepa cómo controlarle… - redondeó.

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices? - sonrió ella - ¿Es que acaso soy…? - empezó de nuevo a querer molestarlo.

\- ¿Eres qué? - encarnó la ceja el Nara.

\- ¿Irresistible? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Shikamaru empezó a reírse como idiota, cosa de la que se contagió también a ella, quien también respondió con otra risa. Los dos comenzaron a moverse entre las sabanas para acomodarse, Shikamaru se desenredó de Temari y la acostó junto a él pegándola a su torso.

\- Si… eres irresistible - respondió el Nara mientras, abrazado a su mujer, comenzaba a bajar su cabeza para acurrucarse entre los senos de esta.

\- ¿Eh?... - exclamó Temari antes de comenzar a jugar con los cabellos de su hombre - Así que soy irresistible - se rió - Entonces que pena que no encaje con tu mujer ideal… "Ni muy bonita, ni muy fea" - imitó la voz de Shikamaru.

El shinobi levantó su cara de su cómodo refugio y con gesto molestia chasqueo su lengua.

\- Pues cambie de idea… - le sacó la lengua a Temari - termine por caer rendido por una hermosa y problemática - se volvió a esconder en el pecho de Temari.

\- Jajaja - soltó ella divertida mientras volvía a revolverle el cabello a Shikamaru - si serás un niño.

\- ¡Oye! Que ya no soy un niño, ni un bebé llorón - Shikamaru volvió a acostarse en su almohada y colocar a Temari en su pecho - Ahora soy todo un hombre y adivina de quien es la culpa – se burló él - ADIVINA - terminó por acentuar cada silaba.

Temari se sonrojo y llevo una mano a su cara toda avergonzada.

\- Idiota - masculló a la vez que se volteaba y escondía entre las sabanas - Y tú quién crees que me hizo toda una mujer… - Temari cerró sus ojos para recordar amorosamente al bandido que le acaba de robar todo rastro de inocencia.

Shikamaru se acercó a la espalda de ella con una mueca divertida en su cara. Definitivamente amaba cuando Temari se comportaba como una niña, para él cada gesto que le mostraba era adorable.

\- Ven acá… - le susurró el joven Nara mientras acercaba a la rubia y le daba un beso en su hombro - no seas problemática y vamos a dormir… - Temari pudo sentir como los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru rodean su cintura.

Temari no podía enojarse con él, no después de cómo le acababa de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella, asi que engreída se dio la vuelta y pego su nariz al torso de Shikamaru para poder percibir mejor la fragancia masculina que evitaba que pensara con cordura.

\- Hasta mañana bebé llorón, te amo… - habló ella mientras se rendía al cansancio y terminaba de cerrar sus ojos.

\- Hasta mañana, problemática, yo también - contestó Shikamaru dándole un beso en la frente.

Y asi en los brazos del otro, ambos jóvenes sucumbieron a un sueño profundo en aquella cama donde empezaron a vislumbrar su futuro juntos. Un futuro en el cual formarían un lazo anudado con el amor que se profesaban y seguirían profesándose hasta donde su vida les alcanzara.

* * *

**Bed es literalmente cama y en este caso quise tomar un significado más allá del objeto físico. El unirse completamente a tu pareja en todo aspecto, tanto emocional como físico,**** está plasmado en lo que en verdad es "hacer el amor". Me encanto hacer este day sobre todo porque siempre quise plasmar la forma que debería ser una primera vez... y sobre todo la de Shikamaru y Temari, lo cual y más seguro terminaron juntos debido al amor que había entre ellos y el resultado fue el precioso Shikadai xD.**

**Bueno es la primera vez que hago algo del tipo "M" por lo que espero xD que les halla gustado jejejeje. No sera perfecto pero lo he escrito con cariño xD para todos aquellos amantes del Shikatema jejejeje SOMOS CANNON jajajaja. **

**Antes de irme no puedo dejar de agradecer todos sus hermosos reviews, favoritos, follows, views, etc etc etc. xD Los quiero mucho. Gracias otra vez a anamicenas (ya pronto tus otras palabras), un besote a silvia araujo (xD oye he leído tus fic y están hermosos, espero más ok? y ya voy a ver que hago con tu idea pero si me das una palabra seria mejor), a mi cuchufly un abrazoteee xD (muchos besosss jajaja Shikamaru es hermosoooo), un gracias y besos para tenshi-yuna (xD por dios siiii esa palabra ya me ha dado demasiadas buenas ideas), un chocolate para mi queridaaaaa Glowww... xD (tus palabras me han hecho pensar en jardines jajajajaja ya van esos day también), a Ana-Shikatema-Love muchos besos (y claro xD si Shikadai es hermoso espero que disfrutes de los demás days jejejeje) y finalmente un especial abrazo a mi GrissRiver (jajajaja se que te vas a volver loca con este cap, espero tus comentarios en los demás cap querida xD besotesss)**

**Ahora si me despido y poder estar actualizando pronto... (tengo exámenes hasta la segunda semana de Julio, así que espero por esas fechas no solo actualizar este fic sino también los otros) ¡Besos y nos estamos leyendoooo!**


	11. Promise

**¡Hey muchachones míos! xD Y que tal X.x acá les comento que sigo atada hasta el cuello con las clases del nuevo ciclo y TnT aunque amo la medicina, en verdad me mata xD... pero así y todo no puedo dejar de publicar y escribir para ustedes, también con esto en parte me desestreso xD y gracias a todos por darse el tiempo y leer estas locuras que escribo jejejeje...**

**Ya y ahora si un day más... esta vez gracias a la palabra de Anamicenas XD mi baby acá ya la segunda y falta una jejejeje me diste trabajito mujer ¡Por eso te adoroooo! ¡Así que agradecimientos a ella jajajaja xD! **

**¡Bueno ya sin más les dejo el cap y linda lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei con respecto a lo demás cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD...**

* * *

DAY 11: PROMISE

Era muy temprano ese día, aproximadamente 7 de la mañana. Shikamaru estaba bostezando rumbo al hospital llevando consigo una pequeña bolsa con cosas que su mujer había olvidado meter en la maleta del bebé que desde hacía un mes ya tenía preparada.

Él no entendía como era posible que Temari necesitara más cosas, se suponía que habían revisado el bolso unas 10 veces antes de que sucediera el gran momento.

Luego de haber ido un rato a su casa por fin llegaba al hospital para estar junto a su esposa y bebé recién nacido. La noche había sido demasiado larga, todo el día anterior había sido demasiado largo. Sin embargo, la recompensa llegó luego de 18 horas de esfuerzo por parte de Temari y de nervios por parte de él. A las 2 am había nacido su hijo, un perfecto bebé con buen peso, con buena talla, con todos los deditos en sus manos y pies.

Shikamaru abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación donde pasaron a Temari luego de haberse recuperado del parto. Allí encontró a su madre sentada cerca a la ventana bordando una camisita, que supuso sería del bebé, y a su esposa durmiendo en una cama al lado del cunero donde estaba su hijo también completamente dormido.

\- Mamá… - susurró como saludo Shikamaru.

\- Hola hijo… - también habló despacio Yoshino - cayeron rendidos de cansancio - sonrió la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a la nueva mamá y a su nieto recién nacido.

\- Gracias mamá - Shikamaru respondió la sonrisa de su madre con otra - …ve a descansar tú también, yo me quedo con ellos ahora.

Yoshino guardo sus cosas en su cartera y se preparó a salir.

\- Bueno muchacho, te los encargo - abrazó a su hijo - descansaré un poco y trataré de regresar al mediodía con algo para que comas.

\- Te espero entonces - mencionó el nuevo papá mientras le abrirá la puerta a su madre.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso, quedando ya solamente la nueva familia de tres.

Shikamaru decidió que era buen momento para ordenar lo que había traído, y sin hacer mucho ruido arregló todo.

No demoró mucho en terminar, así que para no aburrirse pensó que sería buena idea ahora sentarse un rato y velar el sueño de las dos personitas más importantes para él en ese momento. Primero paso a ver a Temari, quien dormía plácidamente, para él parecía un ángel con aquellos rizos dorados cayendo por los lados de su rostro. Se acercó y simplemente le dio un beso en la frente tratando de no perturbar su sueño. Al notarla tan tranquila quiso quedarse allí a su lado y perderse en ese semblante tan bonito.

Se estaba acomodando en una silla al costado de su esposa, cuando de repente su mirada se fijó en la pequeña cuna trasparente que estaba hacia el otro lado, en donde un bultito de mantas comenzaba a moverse armónicamente.

Curioso cambio de posición y con temor se sentó al lado del cunero donde su hijo parecía, aun con los ojos cerrados, sentir que alguien estaba cerca.

A pesar de toda la emoción del parto, Shikamaru sólo había atinado a llorar y cargar a su hijo unos minutos durante ese momento. Fue un parto muy largo y los médicos decidieron llevarse rápidamente al bebé para revisarlo, ya que al nacer el pequeño solamente había emitido un ligero llanto. Temari se asustó mucho y no quería que se llevaran a su niño, felizmente Shikamaru supo controlar la situación y la calmó diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Gracias a dios, en verdad todo salió muy bien y trajeron al niño luego de media hora diciéndole que estaba en perfecto estado. Fue ese el momento donde pensó irse a casa, ya que su madre estaba presente él podría ir un rato a cambiarse y descansar mientras acomodaban al bebé y Temari en una habitación.

Y allí estaba en ese instante viendo a ese pequeño ser, tan puro e indefenso. Tuvo que contener nuevas lágrimas, ya no podía estar llorando, ahora era él quien tenía que proteger a su rey. Era increíble, el bebé se movía inquieto, tenía toda la vitalidad que había sentido a través del vientre de Temari. A partir de ese momento ese niño iba a depender totalmente de él y su esposa, le entró algo de miedo, pero en su interior una voz le decía que lo iba a ser bien.

Tímidamente Shikamaru estiró su mano y la colocó cerca de la mano de su hijo. Era tan chiquita, toda la mano de Shikadai era del tamaño de su dedo meñique. Sonrió, nunca había sonreído tanto, de repente la pequeña manito cogió con fuerza aquel dedo que era de su mismo tamaño. Él no se atrevió a deshacer ese lazo, sin embargo quería seguir viendo a su bebé por lo que con su otra mano suavemente empezó a sacar la mantita que cubría el cuerpecito del pequeño.

Su niño era grandecito había medido unos 52 cm y pesado 3,300 kg. Tenía el cabello tan moreno como su padre y una nariz pequeñita e idéntica también a la de él. La genética era maravillosa, no se podía negar que era hijo suyo, todo un Nara. Shikadai estaba vestido con un roponcito blanco del hospital y en su piecito derecho tenía un brazalete azul en el que estaba marcado: "NARA", la fecha y la hora del nacimiento. Definitivamente era increíble que él hubiera sido participe de la creación de esa vida, era parte de él y su sangre.

Shikamaru veía embobado al niño que aún tenía su dedo bien agarrado, pero sin previo aviso el bebé comenzó a emitir grititos que anunciaban un llanto más fuerte.

\- Sshh… - trató de mecer suavemente con su mano libre a su pequeñito - no llores bebé - pero el niño seguía mostrando en su carita signos de fastidio ya que al tratar de calmarlo había soltado su dedo.

Él no quería que Temari se despertará, por lo que valientemente se levantó de la silla para cargar a su hijo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que su cuerpo temblaba tanto por miedo a hacer caer a Shikadai, despacio cogió a su niño y volvió a sentarse. Al parecer, sentirse en los brazos de su padre hizo que el bebé se calmará un poco y perezoso empezará a tratar de abrir sus ojitos.

\- Hola… bebé… - habló Shikamaru bajito por temor a dañar incluso con su voz al pequeñito que tenía arrullando en sus brazos - Soy tu papá. ¿Qué tal, amiguito? Le diste mucho trabajo a tu mamá ¿sabes? - Shikamaru no podía dejar de mostrar una sonrisa.

Shikadai comenzó a llevar a su cara una de sus manos en señal de molestia por la luz que se mostraba antes sus ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Hey! Shikadai - Shikamaru llamó su atención tomando el pequeño brazo de su hijo para alejarlo de su rostro y así evitar que se arañe inconscientemente - Hay mucha luz ¿no? - mencionó al darse cuenta que era por eso que el bebé trataba de tapar su rostro y volver a cerrar sus ojitos.

El nuevo padre se paró y se volvió a sentar en otra silla que estaba más alejada del lugar donde daba la luz directamente.

Fue en ese instante que notó que Shikadai le mostraba unos ojos verdeazulados totalmente abiertos frente a él y aunque tenía la mirada desenfocada era seguro que Shikadai trataba de descubrir quién era aquel ser que lo cargaba en brazos.

\- ¡Hey, amigo!... - pronunció sorprendido Shikamaru - Parece que tendré que darle el crédito a tu madre por esos ojos - el bebé bostezó ocioso.

Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, su hijo era tan perfecto para él. Nunca se iba a cansar de verlo.

La imagen de su padre y Asuma pasaron por su mente ante la imagen de su propio hijo, era ese el momento que más los necesitaba y sin embargo ya no estaban con él, tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva para controlar aquella sensación de vacío que sintió.

\- Oye pequeño, estoy seguro que tu abuelo hubiera estado rebozando de felicidad al verte - el bebé lo miraba fijo como preguntándose sobre que hablaba - Sabes te pareces demasiado a él, seguro ahora se hubiera estado riendo al ver mi cara de bobo. Asuma por otro lado estaría dándome el sermón de sobre como los bebés son una lata y probablemente con Mirai en brazos.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y dirigió a la ventana para observar que tal estaban las nubes ese día. Verlas siempre le daba valor, ya no simplemente las envidiaba por ser libres y dejarse llevar por el viento, ahora las admiraba porque a pesar de todo eso ellas nunca sucumbían ante ninguna tempestad, al contrario eran las que ocasionan tormentas y cambios.

\- Shikadai… - continúo hablando dulcemente mientras colocaba una mano en alto sobre el rostro de su hijo para que la luz no le diera directo a aquellos ojos que ya lo habían atrapado, tanto como los Temari - Yo tuve dos hombres importantes en mi vida, hombres que ahora no están a mi lado físicamente pero si estoy convencido que nos observan en este momento.

Tan amena era la charla con su hijo que Shikamaru no se percató que detrás de él, en la cama, Temari ya había abierto los ojos al escuchar los pequeños quejidos de su bebé. Y ahora con una sonrisa de medio lado estaba escuchando claramente todo lo que decía su esposo, metida aun entre las sábanas.

\- Sabes amigo… tengo miedo - Shikamaru movía sus brazos de un lado a otro despacio meciendo a Shikadai, al parecer al bebé le gustaba que hiciera eso porque ya otra vez está tratando de cerrar los ojos para dormirse de nuevo - Tengo miedo de no ser como ellos, solo espero ser la mitad de lo buenos que fueron - el reciente padre volvió alejarse de la luz y colocar su dedo meñique cerca de la manita de su bebé, el cual aunque estaba medio dormido lo cogió fuertemente - _Te prometo dar todo de mi para hacerte un hombre que este orgulloso de quien es y capaz de decirme que le bastó con solo verme la espalda para convertirse en alguien de bien -_ él sonrió al sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpecito que tenía en su pecho, respirando acompasado a su propio ritmo. En verdad era cierto eso de enamorarse a primera vista.

En ese instante Temari no pudo contenerse y al moverse sin querer dejo caer una botella de plástico con agua que tenía en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Shikamaru sobresaltado se giró y vio a su mujer conteniendo una risita, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Temari había estado escuchado todo, ocasionando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Hey problemática! ¿Qué haces espiándonos? - gruño indignado pero bromeando - ¿Desde dónde escuchaste?

\- ¡Oh! "¡Parece que tendré que darle el crédito a tu madre por esos ojos!" - imitó entre risas Temari la voz de su marido.

\- ¡Qué graciosa! - frunció el ceño Shikamaru, pero no pudieron aguantarse más y ambos empezaron a reírse produciendo que Shikadai emitiera un ligero llanto en señal de protesta.

Temari aun divertida le hizo un gesto a Shikamaru para que le entregara a su bebé, ya que el pobre hombre estaba entrando en desesperación al ver que Shikadai incrementaba el volumen de sus quejidos.

\- Así que ya te enseño sus ojos… - comentó Temari. Shikadai se había calmado cuando ella le coloco su seno en la boca.

\- Si… - Shikamaru estaba concentrado en aquella imagen tan maternal, verla alimentando a su niño era maravilloso - Me encantan, son como los tuyos.

\- Bueno al menos debía dejar mi marca ¿no? - rió ella mientras cogía una manita de su bebé - Es hermoso, gracias Shikamaru.

\- Al contrario Temari, yo soy el único que debería darte las gracias - el joven Nara se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa - Gracias por darme a mi rey y una nueva razón de vida - ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras.

Shikamaru se acomodó junto su mujer en la cama pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y haciendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho.

\- ¿Está comiendo bien? - preguntó él algo preocupado al ver que su hijo de vez en cuando dejaba de succionar el seno de Temari.

\- Creo que sí, una enfermera amablemente me explico como debía hacerlo y se supone que debe beber de los dos por lo que debe tomarse su tiempo - la nueva madre sonrió y paso una mano por la cabecita de Shikadai dándole cariño.

Fue allí donde ella vio que Shikamaru se había quedado con la mirada fija a la nada. Esto le preocupo, esa era la cara que ponía cuando tenia una preocupación grande, lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabia muy bien que su esposo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de ser padre.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - exclamó llamándolo seriamente - Mira quita esa cara... Sabes yo también tengo miedo pero míralo... ¿Crees que este pequeño vaya en verdad a dar tantos problemas? - Temari estaba con el ceño fruncido y expectante a lo que iba a decir Shikamaru.

Él la miró sorprendido, bueno se esperaba que su mujer lo regañara ¿Pero en serio le estaba haciendo esa pregunta?. Shikamaru puso la mirada en su hijo y la respuesta se le hizo clara, en verdad ese niño iba a ser todo un problemático, y sin poder más con la risa empezó a carcajearse de lo lindo.

\- ¡OYE! - Temari se escandalizó - ¿Te burlas de mi? - ella tuvo que mecer un poco a Shikadai porque ante el ruido que hacia su padre el pequeño se había asustado y comenzado a moverse como loco en sus brazos.

\- Mujer... en serio me vas a matar... claro que sera un problemático, si es tu hijo - dijo él aun entre risa mientras se limpia las pequeñas lagrimas que había soltado por esta - tranquila... ya no estoy preocupado - con confianza le mostró su típico rostro relajado.

Temari se pego más a él y Shikamaru le dio un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle que ya no había ningún sentimiento de temor en su ser.

\- Lo haremos bien, después de todo tenemos ángeles que se encargaran de guiarnos en el camino - Shikamaru confiaba en eso y Temari sabia muy bien que aquellas palabras eran totalmente ciertas, al fin ya al cabo ellos nunca estaría solos.

Ambos padres se quedaron un rato en silencio observando ya como su hijo dormía plácidamente aun pegado al pecho de su madre. Definitivamente ese niño iba a ser el más consentido de todos, ese iba a ser el rey que protegerían y volverían un adulto genial.

* * *

**Promise es promesa xD y que momento más importante para hacer una promesa que en el nacimiento de tu hijo. La verdad es que al tener la palabra en lo primero que pensé fue en esta situación xD una realmente tierna. Los lazos que unen a un hombre con su hijo son muy diferentes a los de una mujer por lo que trate de plasmar eso en este cap y creo que me salio bonito ¿o no? jejejeje.**

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este cap, el cual me lleno de feels al escribirlo TnT ¡Siempre imagine que Shikamaru papá seria así de bello! **

**¡Ah! Y los agradecimientos a todos mis muchachones que me dejaron review:**

**A mi white (mujer! gracias xD por darte una vueltita por este fic, :V besos zukulentos para ti), a Silvin (Xd belleza que lindo escribes me encantan tus historias donde incluyes a Karui, besosssss), a Shika! (oe hombre sabes que te quiero, xD que bueno que te gusto jejejeje lo sabía), a cuchufly (ooohhh la alegría es mía al verte alegre :) beshooooo), a mi amoreee Anamicenas (omg tus reviews me llenan de amorshhh jajajaja mazamorra pa ti :V este cap es con mucho cariño para ti), a anita (XD dios muchachona no creas que no me he leído tu historia ya la tengo en favoritos TnT te debo reviews pronto te los dejaré jejejeje xD espero la actualización), oohhh yeah a mi cositaaaaa Glow... (¡Mi vida! xD porque yo sin ti y tu sin mi dime quien puede ser feliz... lalala xD ya tu sabes jajaja :V BESAZOS CHOCOLATONES) y finalmente a mi esclava... digo a mi bellezaaaaa Ismilley xD (mujer no llores yo te abrazo ozhe si! xD te doy un Lee la próxima ok si! xD Toma este cap como un regalito extra por tu cumple jojojojo)**

**¡Y bueno ahora si me despido dejandoles muchos besos y abrazosssss xD estamos leyéndonos!**

**P.D: MUCHACHOS POR MOMENTO DEJO CERRADOS LOS PEDIDOS DE DAYS PORQUE AHORA XD ME DOY CUENTA QUE TENGO UN MONTÓN DE DAYS POR RESPONDER JEJEJEJE, PERO NO PIENSEN QUE NO HABRÁ MÁS PEDIDOS, VOLVERÉ A ABRIR PEDIDOS PRONTO CUANDO YA NO TENGA MUCHOS DAYS POR RESPONDER ASÍ QUE GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA ¡BESITOS!**


End file.
